


Alastor's Tragicomedy Bonus Content.

by TheDanBehindTheSlaughter



Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cheating, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny everyone essentially, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter/pseuds/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter
Summary: A collection of extra author's notes and bonus chapters taken from the Alastor's Tragicomedy story universe.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Molly/Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Author's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to Alastor's Tragicomedy Bonus Content.
> 
> This is a collection of extra one shots based around the story of Alastor's Tragicomedy. Updated when I get the chance, and when I feel like it.
> 
> First, we have some author's notes about the story and some things I'd like to discuss.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Headcanons**

(This isn't a full comphrehensive list of my headcanons, merely just the headcanons that I have for the story. May or may not be fully informational.)

_A. World_

-My basic headcanons for Heaven and Hell is that both of them have intertwining climates as in four seasons one year, two-season the next. In Hell, it would be a more worse kind of weather, while Heaven balances them nicely.

1\. Hell

\- In terms of government, I consider it to be the one in Hell to be some sort of monarchy/democracy. The royal families handle the majority of the decisions for Hell, with Lucifer on top, and the Overlords settle on more territorial endeavours and economic issues.

\- Like that one writing prompt, Hell does give it's inhabitants a break for one or several days. Given that Hell is meant to be an even worse Earth, days, where you don't suffer are going to be days that give you hope. And then, Hell says 'fuck you' and gives back that suffering. Rinse and repeat.

\- When people die in the Exterminations, a certain amount of people would be chosen to go to Purgatory, a realm that I won't go into detail because it's a tacky subject, but essentially it's a place where sinners in Hell could head to Heaven, though it's a more secretive endeavour like the Kandata initiative.

2\. Heaven

\- While I have unfortunately not brought this to light in the story, I headcanon Hazbin Heaven to be a bit more like the Matrix. A fake paradise that caters to every individual, but can't be perfect because humans are petty. There are horrible people in Heaven as there are in Hell, and paradise is very aware of this. Hence, there is law enforcement to take care of all kinds of crazy things that happen in Heaven. Why would think they were a news channel on the TV?

\- Along side that, Heaven constantly reports on Hell's behaviour primarily to show what it's like to be in Hell.

\- It's hard to say who will be allowed to go to Heaven, but I personally differ from where the show has its stance on sinning. There are bit looser in terms of laws and almost everyone could go to Heaven unless they did some pretty bad stuff.

\- There does exist prejudice within the communities of Heaven, though we've avoided that part because of... current events.

\- Unbeknownst to anyone, Lucifer does keep contact with his brothers, primarily because of Hazbin or other reasons. The archangels visit him at certain times, though for more professional affairs.

_B. Characters_

1\. Alastor

\- I will forever stand that Alastor has a tail. It definitely has annoyed him on several occasions.

\- He has no idea on the current state of how things actually work, and he has attempted to venture in more technological advances primarily in radio broadcasts. Alastor has made moves with the podcast industry but he's not the most particularly prominent.

\- Speaking of technology, he's more used to 80s to early 2000s tech than actual smartphone era tech. Though, he does use a smartphone primarily because it's convienient.

\- While I don't particularly ship him with anyone canonically, I can see a possible relationship with Rosie since she was the first ever person that was friends with Alastor.

\- In terms of sex-positive Al, I can see him being both a top and a bottom. However, he'd prefer being a top and only be a bottom if his partner desires so.

\- Alastor is a bit more prone towards foreign addiction such as alcohol, drugs and sex but only if he is extremely vulnerable mentally.

\- Recently, Alastor has expanded his musical taste and is more subjective towards modern music. Jazz fused electronica is a particular favourite, but he's willing to go out of his comfort zone.

2\. Idosing

\- Idosing and Alastor would honestly have the 'soup store' conversation.

\- Idosing would've taught Alastor how to play several instruments such as the guitar. However, he would've taught Al more electric instruments (synthesizer) and more unconventional stuff (accordion).

\- Alastor would be more open to technology thanks to Idosing, but he's still stuck in the late 20th century, so expect plenty of CDs and old flip-phones.

\- Even though, he may be straight, Idosing supports the gays. Unlike most religious people.

\- Unlike Alastor, he will harm children if they get on his nerves. Despite that, he hasn't killed a child in his past life.

\- He is very caring towards his wife and has no interest in other women even if his fans might kill him.

3\. Molly

\- She served as the center point of the mafia family when her mother died, but she also the last to die in life and joined Heaven with her mother.

\- Like her brother, she is a bit more prone towards sexual desires but in recent years, Molly has been able to control herself, and reduce the number of times she had those desires.

\- I do think Molly was involved in the medicinal workforce (nurse probably), based on some things I've seen floating around the net, and she's very heavily involved. A fairly large amount of medical knowledge on hand.

\- Like Alastor, she can either be a top or bottom when it comes to sex, however, she is very experienced when it comes to it based on what mood she's in.

\- Sexuality-wise, Molly is pansexual. Has had sex with women and men before.

\- Molly likes a fair bit of synthpop and new wave. Expect a lot of dreamy vocal delivery when doing karaoke.

\- Despite her heritage, Molly didn't know how to play a single instrument in her life. Alastor has since been able to teach her a few in recent days.

4\. Alastor's Parents (Abigail and Eddie)

\- While I do think canon-Al had an abusive father, Eddie is kind of the father that Alastor never had the chance to truly connect as he was far too busy to getting money for them and unable to see the son he had to grow up. Despite that, Abigail truly loved him and wanted to spend time with him. However, their marriage caused a rift in their community and Eddie was forced to stay away from his wife and child. Alastor would remember his father vaguely, while Abigail was heartbroken.

\- I do think that Abigail could have been partially abusive towards Alastor, but admittedly, she was able to raise in a healthy manner and made her the person he was today.

\- Abigail and Eddie were definitely shocked at the fact that Alastor was a murderer, but have since gotten used that fact, even though they wish to scold him.

\- They are both incredible singers and instrumentalists, particularly around jazz music.

\- Due to the trauma that Abigail experienced in Hell, they have a sexless marriage in Heaven unless she is willing to do it just for her husband.

5\. Hazbin Staff

\- Charlie and Vaggie are very protective of each other. Harm one and the other will kill you instantly.

\- Angel Dust still has no idea what goes on in life and has tried to catch up in modern times.

\- Speaking of life, Angel Dust was incredibly promiscuous in his life and afterlife, but once he got to Heaven, he primarily keeps to himself.

\- Husk had a significant other than passed away before he did, and any flirting makes him uncomfortable about love and think about his long lost love.

\- Mimzy assists in the bar with Husk and often sings as her part-time job.

\- The fanfictions that Niffty writes tend to be either smut based around personal matchmaking she does, or really damn good novels (like most fic authors, honestly).

\- Baxter does have a soft spot for anyone that is touch averse like Alastor and sincerely wants to be closer to him.

\- Everyone in the hotel staff celebrates every holiday that humans do (Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's).

6\. Others

\- Rosie has known Alastor since the very beginning of his afterlife and knows almost every secret he has.

\- Vox, Valentino and Velvet are the most chaotic trio you'll see and basically run Hell.

\- Lucifer and Lilith are very supportive of the hotel and often make plenty of donations towards its repairs and renovations.

7\. Mollastor ship headcanons.

(Little shoutout to pxppinmolly over at Tumblr, who was the only other person I've seen actually ship Mollastor)

\- They tend to make plenty of puns with one another. Really cheesy ones too.

\- Molly is incredibly touchy towards Alastor (much to his chagrin) but she's the only person he will only allow to touch him like that.

\- Due to Alastor's indifference about sex, Molly has allowed him to explore a bit more about sexual experiences with her.

\- God forgive if you happen to give them their former addictions. That's all I say for now.

\- Alastor and Molly will participate in the Exterminations together whenever they could. They tend to have more fun, during those times and definitely more killings.

\- Cooking is the ultimate skill they both share, and nothing will stop them from concocting whatever monstrosity they could think of. Jambalaya pizza, anyone?

\- They may or may not have met in person while they were alive. Both of them don't know it, but they have met each other coincidentally.

\- Music is also something that they share an interest in, but their music taste is drastically different. They have taught each other of their music taste and practice playing music together. Alastor has also taught Molly how to play some instruments.

\- Lastly, they will certainly have a bombast marriage ceremony when they do decide to get married.

* * *

**Scrapped Ideas**

_Initial Ending_

Back when this story was merely an idea, my initial ending revolved on Alastor sending a letter to the Hazbin hotel revealing of his current location. However, I realized that it was not going to be a really satisfying ending for me and the readers. There was a mention of it in the story but it's brushed off, to say the least.

**Ideas I Wish I Could've Changed**

_Drug Addiction_

I kinda wish that I handle Alastor's drug addiction thing with more careful approaches. Even then, it was a spur of the moment I thought of back when I was writing the fic so blame my blissful ignorance. Even then, I should've written more of Alastor's withdrawal more clearly and less vaguely, and kinda wish that also showed some of Alastor's highs. He's tripped some weird shit, probably.

_Alastor's Sexperience_

Though I did enjoy the smut in the story, I felt like Alastor's slow experimentation into sex was not handled as well. If there's anything I should change, it's definitely that. Whether or not, it could be more realistic or even more in character, Alastor should have a better time understanding sex in general. 

_Abigail Astor_

The entire character of Abigail Astor was kind of different than what I want to have initially. While the murderous mother is fun, I felt like there were some things that I could change. Like the rape stuff and Alastor's torture incident. 

If I did have the chance to remake the character, I would've done some pretty drastic stuff towards her. Maybe making her more murder-happy. Maybe making her more likeable. Who knows?

_Reunion_

The Hazbin Hotel reunion felt a bit more.. chaotic than what I initially wanted to have, but even then I wouldn't know what I should change about the whole ordeal. I'm not satisfied with what I did do but not sure what else I could do.

Still, it did leave the readers with a good impression which is enough for me.

_Redeemed Friends_

While I did enjoy putting Rosie and Angel Dust in Heaven, there should've been more when it came to the two of them, and I wish I did more over the top reactions. 

**Ideas That I Wish I Added**

_Idosing and Alastor making an Album Together_

Whether or not my music taste is great, I would've like to have the two men create an album together. I'd have to research jazz and all that, but it would be interesting for the time.

_Alastor Being A Camboy Pornstar_

This was left out because it was stupid, but it would've been interesting (to say the least). He would be anonymous because of several reasons, but he would be a fairly popular underground. Angel Dust would probably be dead once he finds out.

_Fans And Redeemed Sinners_

Honestly, this was an oversight that I had given that Heaven would be full of familiar individuals that would recognize Alastor. 

Other than some famous celebrities, I probably should've written that some people came up to Alastor and asked a lot of questions about why he was up there. It's going to get even more awkward when it's one of his bigger fans.

It would've been interesting for the time and Alastor would have the challenge of dealing with an avid fanbase in Heaven.

_Crime in Heaven_

I just wanna write the mafia business in Heaven featuring Molly. That's all I thought of when I had that idea, and show that paradise wasn't all as cracked up to be. There would be plenty of crime families in paradise and several rivalries.

_Alastor Fanboying over Some Dead Celebs_

As stated, Alastor is a jazz fan. Meeting a jazz legend would give him a heart attack, and I probably should've done some kind of those scenes within the story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==

**What If?**

(A collection of possibilities that could've happened and would make sense in the story, but don't happen in canon)

_Alastor x Rosie x Molly_

Honestly, this could've happened but it was going to be confusing and possibly the rarest ship on AO3 and FFN for Hazbin Hotel. But I felt like it could've happened, and here's how:

\- After Rosie comes to Heaven, and finds out that Alastor and Molly are dating, she is honestly a bit heartbroken but decides to move on.

\- Feeling bad towards his former friend, Alastor decides to reach out to her. Slowly, they reconnect over the weeks and as they do, the radio host basically realizes that he actually likes Rosie, in that way due to their long relationship.

\- It takes him a while for him to notice what is going on with him but once he does, he basically malfunctions. He is unsure about what to feel and how to he should feel.

\- Ultimately, Alastor basically confesses to Molly about his situation that has plighted him over the course of those weeks and she also confused. Obviously, the spider has to deal with the problem first hand.

\- She meets Rosie one day and tells everything towards her. Expectedly, the former Overlord is surprised though she feels like Molly might be jealous of her. However, no malice comes in between them.

\- After that, both of them decide to become friends primarily because the Radio Demon was nervous around the two of them and to ease some tension, they basically connect together very easily.

\- Rosie loves Molly's bubbly personality, her good looks and her sense of fashion. Molly really likes Rosie's similar personality of Alastor and old-fashioned looks. As they slowly become friends, it becomes apparent that the platonic attraction is beginning to become romantic.

\- There is a bit of partial confusion but once Rosie and Molly realize that there was something more in their relationship, they get an idea.

\- One day, Alastor, Molly and Rosie come together for a conversation and it basically discusses making their relationship polyamory. The radio host is a bit unsure but gets more clarity as the conversation goes on. And once everyone agrees to do it, they can't wait.

\- From that day forwards, the trio becomes an official relationship. Everyone they know is kind of shocked (primarily polyamories, in general, are rare), but they react positively to the relationship.

\- Due to the fact Alastor is going to be drafted soon, they spend most of their time together. Two of them go out for a date (Al & Rose, Al & Molls, Rose & Molls) and a few sex sessions here and there make them become closer than ever.

\- Once Alastor heads off to the army, Rosie and Molly distance themselves but remain in contact with each other. They keep in contact with the radio host through long-distance communication. 

\- To keep themselves occupied, Rosie and Molly do have sex but keep Alastor in touch often sharing their sessions with him.

\- And once Alastor returns, their relationship truly blossoms. Each of them somehow manages to keep their lives in check even though there are 3 people. With every passing day, all of them become a happy trio of lovers and they couldn't be happier.

To be honest, this isn't half bad for a story, though I'd have to research into polyamories. However, this is a pretty rare ship even for fandom standards. Even then, I might do some RadioRose (Alastor x Rosie) because I really love that ship too. 

But it's something I might write out of boredom, to be honest, or when I do make a remake of this story (wink wink).

_Idosing and Alastor Making an Album_

Like most of the ideas I wish did, this idea is one I can easily elaborate on.

\- It basically begins in part 2 with Alastor and Idosing just playing instruments together. They're just dicking around for the most part, but the chemistry is there.

\- Alastor decides to write a piece of sheet music of a soft jazz instrumental piece that Idosing enjoys. From that point forward, they basically start cranking out ideas of jazz music that come to them easily. Some of them may have been coming from Alastor's fragile withdrawal-induced mental state, but that's beside the point.

\- The two decide to record a few demos, primarily because they don't have a lot of access to recording equipment and settle on six jazz pieces for the time being.

\- Once Alastor gets to Heaven, Idosing reaches out to him to continue writing music and decide to make a full-on album together.

\- It's tedious to say the least because they're working in a modern recording studio but Alastor gets the most of it.

\- By the end, they've recorded a ten-song album, comprised of jazz songs with Alastor and Idosing taking turns singing. It takes a while for the album to be mixed, the packaging of the album made and the release of the album. 

\- Reception is sparse since it was released independently and nobody really cares about Alastor currently, but after a while, it does come with decent sales and warm reception.

\- After Alastor goes to the army, music doesn't come down the pipeline in a while but the two did talk about making another one after he comes back.

Not much here, but this would make a certainly interesting side plot. Just two musicians making an album together, nothing much.

_Abigail Astor Being Less.. Murderous_

To be honest, at least half the readers were shook when everything went down during part 3. However, let's assume that she wasn't that murderous.

\- During that chapter, instead of torturing Alastor, Abigail would instead go inside her son's home and talk with him for a while. Alastor would be glad to have his mother with him in Heaven. However, once he did finish catching up with her, she asks him to be quiet so that she could talk.

\- Then, she unleashes a barrage of angry scolding which also terrifies Alastor to a point, but also makes him realize that his mother is very aware of his sins. After her proper scolding, Abigail does forgive Alastor for the most part.

\- Eventually, the radio host meets with his father and things go much better than he could imagine, since he expected his parents to hate him. However, Abigail does show him some voodoo rituals for the time being.

Honestly, I would write more, but I really enjoy having a more evil mother for Alastor. Even if it is a bit too dark for some people, Abigail is probably my favorite part of this story, though I wish I gave her more justice.

* * *

**Inspirations**

What inspired me to write this fic was very simple, that being me just liking Alastor. Gravitating towards his character, made me interested in what state he would be if things.. just didn't go his way.

As many of you had noticed, the last two acts or parts of Al's TC had songs as chapter titles. While I wished that I wrote some lyrics based on what happened in the chapters, so it would've made sense. To put it simply, Radiohead, Deftones, ADTR, MCR, Green Day, Gorillaz, The Mars Volta and At the Drive In helped in writing for me.

Plus, there were a few other factors like some Youtube channels and other forms of media that inspired some of the story's elements.

* * *

**The Future of This Story**

In recent months, Hazbin Hotel is starting to become more of a series and more canon will be added. So, when the show gets to at least Season 2 (which I'm hoping actually happens) and more of the characters are truly fleshed out, I'll do redux of the story in the next few years.

Believe me, I would like to truly bring the potential of the story to a higher level. If I'm still in the fandom (which I'll probably be), Alastor's Tragicomedy Redux will be a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's that.
> 
> Just to let you know, a redux of Alastor's Tragicomedy will happen. But only time will tell, eh?
> 
> In the meantime, be patient for the extras.


	2. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, an index of the smut and extra one-shots that you'll be seeing for bonus content.
> 
> More may or may not be added for this collection, but it depends on if I do get any ideas. Once I do get more ideas, you'll see some more things in the index.
> 
> Please be patient for what's to come as I'll update inconsistently than the actual story due to the dumb year that is 2020. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

1\. NSFW Alphabet for Mollastor

2\. Alastor/ Molly blood kink smut that takes place during the resort trip. [Knife Prty]

3\. Alastor/Molly/Rosie 3some that also takes place during the resort trip. [Leathers]

4\. The Radiodust affair [House of Wolves]

5\. Molly faps to Alastor's little secret. [Thinking About You]

5\. Alastor/Molly having sex once he returned from the military. [MX]

6\. Alastor/Molly exhibitionism with Exterminator suits [Rosemary]. 

7\. Molly shows (corrupts) Alastor with one of her kinks. [You've Seen The Butcher]

8\. Rosie/Molly worship smut thing for Alastor (It makes sense as much in context) [Blood, Sex and Booze]

9\. The meeting with Vox. [Platypus (I Hate You)]

10\. Charlie/ Vaggie sex session in Heaven [Needles and Pins]

11\. Lucifer/Lilith sex session while the hotel staff are in Heaven. [Cherry Waves]

12\. Idosing and Alastor making music together. [Only Entertainment]

13\. Alastor tries crossdressing (ft. Angel Dust & Molly) [King For A Day]

14\. Alastor continues his venture into cross-dressing (ft. Angel Dust)+ smut [Battle-Axe]

15\. Alastor continues his venture into cross-dressing (ft. Rosie) + smut [Rx Queen]

16\. Husk and Niffty go to Heaven and meet Alastor. [Here's To The Past]

17\. Mimzy goes to Heaven and meets Alastor. [Over And Over]

18\. Alastor/Mimzy sex session (ft. Rosie and Molly) [Dominated Love Slave]

19\. Alastor's First Extermination [Dead!]

20\. Meeting Idosing and Molly in the military. [J.A.R]

21\. Arackniss being redeemed and his reaction to his sister dating Alastor. [Disenchanted]

22\. Henroin being redeemed, and his reaction to his daughter dating Alastor. [How To Disappear Completely]


	3. NSFW Alphabet (Mollastor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it say on the tin. Just an NSFW Alphabet for Mollastor.
> 
> This isn't official by any stretch but merely headcanons that I do have for the couple.

**Alastor**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

While he may be quite brutal when it comes to sex, he will always take care of Molly as she is precious towards her. With any other partner, he doesn't really care, but he will do some aftercare if he did any kind of damage.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

The face. Whenever Molly (or whoever his bedding partner is) just moans or does any kind of contortion of pleasure, he basically gets all kind of sex drive.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Alastor dislikes making really big messes. However, he won't hesitate to lap up whatever bodily fluids people spew out of them, even his own.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

When he does become a bottom, he is extremely submissive. Expect a lot of moaning and heavy panting as you pleasure him, and pretty cute moments for the Radio Demon. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Being asexual, he has basically zero experience. However, he does get some experimentation with Molly.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Any kind of position that allows him to see his partner's face. He also enjoys anything that involves mirrors.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Alastor can be a bit goofy, but he's incredibly serious for sex. He is dead set on pleasuring his partner and wanting to take them to their climax as softly and beautiful as possible.

H: Hot and bothered (How do you know they want sex?)

The deer isn't one to make so obvious but he will give the confession in a very private situation. Unlike his girlfriend.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Very. He is focused on sex and incredibly soft, for the most part. Alastor hasn't got to the rough part of sex yet, but he'll get there.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Not very often, unless you managed to get him hot and bothered enough. Despite that, he does masturbate in case he wants to try something new with his lover, and experiments occasionally.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Being a sadist and masochist, he enjoys a fair amount of blood. He would like to see you bleed, make you suffer and make you beg for the climax. Alastor enjoys a fair amount of submission in his sex and can be quite sadistic during his session.

He has also dipped his hands into exhibitionism and cross-dressing, but he hasn't done any big risks just yet.

L = Location (favourite places to do they do)

Alastor is primarily a private person, preferring his own home or partner. He has aspirations of doing some more risky sexual experiences in more public environments, but he isn't going to do that just yet.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Due to his asexuality, he is primarily turned on with the passion that he can give to his partner or how his partner gives to him. However, he does enjoy seeking more kinds of pleasures to have.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

While Alastor is open to anything, he has a personal distaste for necrophilia due to some of Hell's sinners. As to quote him, "Why would you taint perfectly good food?"

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Both, primarily due to inexperience, but the sensation he gets from either giving or receiving oral sex is blissful for him and his partner.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow, at first. But he speeds up with the ensuing pleasure. However, when he does try quicker paces, he gets a bit sensitive.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Astor is unsure on quickies. He prefers slower kinds of sessions, but he's slowly getting there. Plus, he'd rather show his love to his partner (Molly) through sex than actual lustful desire.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He can get experimental, as he is pretty not used to those corners of sex. If he wants to try something with his partner or vice versa, all he needs is some confidence and bravery. It will take a while before he gets to some crazier things, but he will try it eventually.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

At maximum, a couple. He gets spent from one without an aphrodisiac, so he likes to take up the time he has. Though, with more experience, his stamina can change.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

For research purposes (heh). He uses them on himself and his partner, but he greatly prefers the kind with a partner.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Alastor likes to tease his partner a lot. Primarily because he enjoys them being deprived of their pleasure.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

When he's doing the pleasure towards his partner, Alastor is relatively silent except for the occasional grunt or moan. When he getting the pleasure from his partner, he can be a bit louder with soft moans and some whining. It can get pretty loud when you do some pretty crazy amount of pleasure to him.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

He secretly wants to have sex with men, primarily because of curiosity. Though he has done a session with Angel Dust, Alastor does wonder what it would be like with other males.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

While his dick is average at best, he does somewhat know how to use it effectively. His ass is petite for a guy and he is a bit thin in body stature. Plenty of scars for you to caress too.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Not very high, but when you get him riled up enough, he can have a decent desire for you. 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He has enough strength for aftercare and cuddling, but he can fall asleep swiftly if the sex session was rough enough.

* * *

**Molly**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Very careful, even if her partner is a stranger. After a very intense or just a quickie, Molly handles her bedding partner well.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Molly enjoys her extra arms because it allows much more freedom in her intimacy. She also enjoys her partner's face whenever they can

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Having savoured plenty during her day, she is basically indifferent to cum at this point. Despite that, she still likes taking those fluids and spraying them whenever she can.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She had been involved in prostitution and pornography before, but she really dislikes talking about them. Whether or not Alastor will find out about it is a different question, but she looks back regretfully on those days.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Very experienced, having lost her virginity long before Alastor came into the picture. She's had sex with both men, women and trans people and knows how to please all of them. You better believe that she's going to teach the deer plenty of things.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Having had sex since she was in the afterlife, Molly has basically tried every position she could. Even then, she prefers the classics like missionary, Doggystyle or unconventional ones.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Molly can be very goofy when she needs to, but she usually does it when the partner agrees to.

H: Hot and bothered (How do you know they want sex?)

Unlike Alastor, she is very vocal when she does want to do the deed. Often teasing Alastor or her partner by literally doing sexual things or talking to them sexually, she wants you to know that she wants in the best way possible. Even out in public.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

With partners she trusts, she is very intimate and often lets them be the top and she is the bottom. However, she can be rough towards them if she needs to.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Very often. When she's bored, when she's riled up or when she's asked to. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Has done almost all of them such as BDSM, piss, exhibitionism and basically everything else. She has a particular favourite in femdom, as she enjoys being a top.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere, anytime with anyone. However, she really enjoys times in private quarters.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

From the pleasure of sex to the behaviour of her partner, Molly has a lot of them. In terms of Alastor, she enjoys how he focuses on her and how he acts during those times.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

While she has done plenty of disgusting stuff, Molly has certain distaste against major body changes (inflation and other stuff like that) as she merely can't get that kind of stuff.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Both of them. She loves it when her partner can make scream with just their tongues and she also loves how she can make her partner scream with hers. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Any kind of pace is a good pace if done correctly. Molly prefers a rougher kind of session than a slow one, but she's willing to do it slowly with Alastor.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Loves it, as it can swiftly handle her horniness in just a few minutes.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Having done whatever risks she can think of, Molly has definitely taken plenty of them. With Alastor going out of his comfort zone, she's willing to show those risks.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Plenty of rounds until she's spent. Alastor is unable to that unless he takes drugs, but Molly's teaching him.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Molly collects a lot of sex toys and uses them whenever she can. She likes using them with partners and tends to have some favourite toys.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Like Alastor, she likes depriving them or teasing them to the point of desperation. Molly is a bit more unfair than her boyfriend but leaves plenty of chances for him.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Can be very loud at times, with moaning, whining, and name-calling. However, she can tone it down significantly if needed.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

She really enjoys Alastor being a dominative partner, and she just likes being submissive with him.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Her breasts are quite large even for the average women and she likes playing with them whenever she can. Her vagina is also fairly average, but she knows how to use it. Due to her extra legs, her buttcheeks are fairly big (thicc) and can be very fun to play with.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Once she's horny, she's almost unstoppable and when finally doing the deed she can be very resilient.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Molly can basically go about her usual day even after an intense fuck. Sure, she might feel tired, but she can basically go do her business after a session.


	4. Knife Prty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much shorter than I thought it would be, but still somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it too.

"You're so beautiful."

Molly kept staring into Alastor's eyes.

Other than the brown irises, she felt like there was a glint of red in them and a fixation on her down to the very core.

Both of them were naked on the floor of their suite's living room, their bare skin against the warm mahogany. They had kissed each other's lips already and were looking at each other with dreamy looks.

"Dear.." Alastor cooed, "You've enchanted me since we've met."

"Me too. You're interesting and irresistibly handsome." Molly purred.

"I've.. always wondered how it was like to have someone like you by my side." Alastor said, "But... I've also yearned for a certain taste."

She chuckled, "Hannibal can't seem to control himself, huh?"

Alastor merely caressed her skin, wondering how beautiful it would to be bite into it.

"Who's going to make the first move?" Alastor asked.

"You're the one who suggested this." Molly stated, "Show me what you got, deer boy."

Alastor took one of the razor blades nearby taken from the bathroom of the suite and brandished it towards Molly. Slowly, he moved his hand towards her chest and pressed the razor blade down.

Molly winced as Alastor cut a line into her chest, right in between her breasts. The wound made her bleed and the radio host leaned down to savour the taste of the blood.

Once he got his taste, he stared into Molly's eyes.

"Well, dear." Alastor mused, "Your turn."

He passed over the razor blade to Molly and she quickly pulled him closer and made another similar cut at his chest. Alastor winced a bit before he positioned himself over Molly's pussy.

"I'm so wet, Master." Molly cooed, "I want you."

Grinding against her clit, both of them moaned in the strange mix of pleasure and pain. Their wounds made a mess across them, but they sincerely didn't care about them.

Without hesitation, Alastor pushed himself inside of Molly and both of them gasped. As Alastor continued, the spider was feeling everything in her body clash.

The moment the radio host managed to get as far as he could, he stared at Molly.

"You want me." Alastor mused, "I've heard that so many times."

Pulling back out slowly, Molly moaned the instant he slammed back in. Alastor slowly raised her so that she was slightly above the floor. 

He moved in, kissing her softly on the lips. They made out as Alastor slowly fucked her, with their wounds slowly healing.

Once Alastor began to set his slow pace, he separated the kiss and stared at Molly with a coy smile.

Without warning, the radio host moved his head to her shoulder and biting into her neck. Alastor retained his pace but it was much more forceful than before. Molly was a bit shocked at the sudden wave of pleasure and pain, but something else went through her as well.

In response, Molly bit back at Alastor's neck making him grunt as he continued.

The bite wounds stung like hell but everything within Molly wanted to test her boyfriend's limits. With that, she was trying to fight back with his animalistic sense.

But judging from Alastor's sudden increase with more forceful thrusts, Molly decided to push herself into him making the movements even more forceful. She pulled herself back when Alastor did and slammed herself hard into him when he thrust into her.

Alastor growled in response, a bit agitated at his partner's sudden shift in tone. The pleasure was incredible but she was getting resilient to it for the most part.

However, the radio host was trying his might to pleasure both of them for as much as he could whilst savouring the blood from the bite wound he had inflicted. 

Suddenly, he let go of his bite and lunged at Molly's other shoulder. The attack made Molly scream primarily out of pleasure and pain, as his thrust somehow became even more forceful.

"Ah!"

Molly suddenly orgasmed, clenching around Alastor's dick as he buried himself deep inside. He hadn't cum just yet, but he let her handle her orgasm for a while.

Eventually, he released his bite on her and looked at his lover. She was a bit harmed during the session and breathing heavily.

"Well, dear." Alastor mused, "Didn't expect you to cum first."

"F-fuck, Al." Molly whimpered, applying pressure on the bite wound as the pain began to set in.

"A-are you okay?" Alastor stammered suddenly, which made Molly chuckle.

"I'm fine." Molly stated, "Didn't know you could bite that hard though."

"Well, that's.. um." Alastor stopped himself after that, before looking down to see if he could pull out yet.

"Ah-ah-ah, deer." Molly interjected, "Not yet. I'm gonna make you cum too."

"Please?" Alastor asked.

In response, Molly suddenly pushed him around to the point where Alastor was now on the floor and she was on top of him.

"It's my turn, Radio Demon." Molly purred.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alastor knew that Molly had been sexually active since her youth.

Whenever they talked together in private, Molly often revealed about her sex life before dating him. Even when she was a teenager in her past life, she was exposed to lustful desires and chased them for a very long time even in Heaven. 

Since her incident in the 80s, Molly had abstained from sex with people and kept to herself for the most part. But once he came along, she was getting a bit frivolous.

Looking at her, Alastor felt this strange aura around her when she seemed to be dominative. From last night, she could be an absolute monster when it came to sex.

"Molly.." Alastor trailed off as he felt Molly re-insert his cock into her pussy.

"Oh... I'm gonna make you regret biting me." Molly cooed, "I bite back."

Without warning, Molly bit on the other shoulder she hadn't bitten on yet making Alastor wince. Promptly, she lifted herself off of him before forcefully slamming herself back down onto him.

This rhythm was repeated at a very slow pace making the deer moan quite loudly. Molly would only let out muffled moans from her bite, but Alastor wasn't going to go down that submissively.

He grabbed two of the razor blades used prior with both of his hands and suddenly made cuts into Molly's back. She moaned with the sudden sensation of pain and pleasure, with her trying to scratch at Alastor's chest.

Promptly, Molly grabbed the remaining razor blades with one hand and cut slowly into the side of his abdomen. He whined in pleasure and pain with their sadomasochistic act as he made more wounds towards his lover.

Once the two finished making marks on each other, Molly suddenly let go of her bite and began to focus all of her energy towards her sexual movements, pounding herself onto Alastor's cock.

"Molly!" Alastor whined.

"Alastor!" Molly exclaimed as the mix of pleasure and pain began to build into an incredibly intense climax.

Then, they exploded.

At the top of their lungs, Alastor and Molly screamed as they climaxed, their fluids spraying on top of each other. Their minds blanked out with their massive wave of pleasure and energy drained them from them as warmth enveloped around the couple.

Molly dropped down onto Alastor's chest, blood spilling out into a puddle beneath them. Each of them breathed heavily, their stamina essentially spent from their sexual endeavour.

Barely any strength was within them to stop them from shutting their eyes slowly, and they drifted off into the depths into unconsciousness. 

Just a minute after the climax came, Alastor and Molly were fast asleep, laying with each other in a small pool of blood, with wounds all over and evidence of their experience together.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) they'll deal with that in the morning. Plus, they know how to clean up their messes.

However, they'll definitely be sore tomorrow.


	5. Leathers

Rosie knocked on the door.

She wasn't so sure what was awaiting her on the other side, but all she did know was a night that will be quite blissful.

Then, the door opened.

Alastor popped out with a smile, in his deer form. He was happy to see her, as he invited her inside silent.

Looking at the interior design of the cottage, it was definitely much more spacious than her suite.

"Darling.." Alastor purred, "Are you ready?"

"I.. am. But I'm just a bit nervous." Rosie said.

In response, Alastor moved towards her face and cupped his hands on her cheeks. Promptly, he leaned in for a kiss to which Rosie accepted.

The kiss was a blissful moment for both of them since it helped alleviate such sexual tension between them that had been held for several decades.

Rosie pulled Alastor closer with her hand, and it felt like it was just them for the moment.

"Ahem." 

The sudden sound of someone clearing their throats for them made the two separate the kiss and look towards them.

As it turned out, it was Molly. She had her arms crossed as they looked back at her, to which she laughed a bit.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun." Molly mused as she pranced her way towards Rosie and cupped her chin with her hand.

"Err," Rosie said embarrassed.

"Alastor told me you're bi. So, I'm sure we're fine." Molly stated, "And it's going to be a long night."

"Molls." Alastor interjected, "You're intimidating her."

"I.. think that we should take this to the bedroom." Rosie stammered, "That's how it usually goes, right?"

The radio host chuckled, "Alright, just so that you get comfortable, we'll head to the bedroom."

Rosie knew that this night would be different, and she was eager to get it on with two people as she hadn't experienced it before.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The problems with a threesome were that it was difficult to share.

You see, when kissing, it was only able to share that experience with two people. But they could at least make do by taking turns.

All three of them were stripped down to their underwear. Rosie and Molly were making out with one another while Alastor observed them. They took a dose of aphrodisiacs so that the night will last longer.

Compared to Alastor, Molly seemed to have a more sweet taste to her lips and Rosie enjoying exploring her mouth with her tongue. They sloppily explored each other's mouth while massaging each other's breasts.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" Alastor asked suddenly.

Rosie separated the kiss, panting and looked over at Alastor. He made his way towards her and swiftly kissed her without hesitation. Soon enough, both of them were sloppily made out with each other. 

Without warning, Alastor began to massage her breasts, and Rosie moaned in response. She moved away from him and he stopped, cuddling one of her tits.

"Let me ask you a question, darling." Alastor purred, "Would you like to be the star of the show?"

She sheepishly nodded, to which Alastor looked over at Molly who was massaging her own breasts and smiled.

Both of them sat on each side of her and began to caress all over her. They had one hand on each of her breasts, massaging it and toying with her nipples. Molly made her way to her bra strap and removed it exposing Rosie's tits.

They promptly laid her down onto the bed and once she flat-backed on the bed, both of them began sucking on each of her breasts. 

Alastor and Molly seemed experienced with what they were doing as their hands drifted towards Rosie's nether region. The instant one of their hands caressed her pussy, she gasped.

"F-fuck." Rosie said under her breath.

Promptly, they moved away from Rosie's breasts and focused their attention on her cunt. Alastor stripped her panties and tossed it away with the rest of their clothes. Upon getting naked, Rosie spread her legs for them eagerly waiting for the ensuing pleasure.

Molly made the first move by touching her clitoris with her fingers, while Alastor moved aside to strip his girlfriend.

Rosie wasn't so sure how to feel once Molly became naked which revealed her large breasts to her. As she approached her again, one of the spider's arm toyed at her clit while the others began to caress her body.

"M-molly." Rosie purred.

"Hm?" Molly responded, "You want anything?"

"Can I.. also eat you?" Rosie asked, "Would make things easier for me.."

In response, Molly chuckled, "Alright, you want to make things interesting."

She moved over on top of Rosie revealing her pussy towards her face and nearly suffocated under Molly's weight. The extra legs were uncomfortable for her but a bit manoeuvring and positioning, she was able to brandish herself towards Molly's cunt.

Having been involved in this kind of position before, Rosie began to tongue at Molly' clitoris this time, with her doing the same.

For the next few minutes, soft moans escape the two of them as they ate each other out while Alastor seemed to observe them. Rosie and Molly didn't have any particular time to care about that as they wanted to bring themselves to their climax.

Judging from Molly's moaning and heavy breathing, Rosie was doing a particularly good job when it came to cunnilingus, while Molly was giving Rosie a blissful experience and she was trying her best to make her cum with her. 

Their climax built inside of them slowly but surely and their session became more fast-paced as the two of them wanted to cum so badly.

Before long, Rosie could feel ready to burst at any moment and increased her pace at eating out Molly.

Once the climax hit, both of them women moaned a bit loud when it did happen and clenched around each other, spraying their fluids across their faces.

After the sudden climax, Molly stood up from her position and looked over at Rosie who was almost spent.

"You good?" Molly asked.

"Well yeah. Definitely, something that I will remember for a while." Rosie mused, "Where's Alastor?"

Alastor was near the headboard of the bed, with a sly smirk on his face as he slowly observed them.

He was completely naked with his hand wrapped around his cock. Rosie was enamoured with his size, to say the least.

"Well, ladies, let's have some fun." Alastor purred.

* * *

Alastor watched as the two women slowly approached him.

Molly looked coy, to say the least, while Rosie was a bit nervous and in awe at his size. The radio host gazed at the former Overlord as she approached.

The spider tried to reach Alastor's cock, but he swatted her hand away softly and let Rosie come close to him.

"Darling, I'll let you have for a few moments." Alastor cooed.

Rosie merely stared at his dick and wrapped her hand around it. He sighed in relief as she began to stroke it slowly, with Molly looking on in jealousy.

Slowly, Rosie positioned herself so that she could begin to suck on his cock. It was different from Molly so it gave a strange sensation to Alastor.

For a while, Rosie slowly tongued at his tip and shaft, savouring the taste. Alastor looked over at Molly who was rubbing her clit enamoured at the sight in front of her.

Before long, Alastor moaned softly as Rosie began to go down onto him. Muffled moans came from her as she savoured his flesh. 

Without warning, the radio host suddenly felt a spike of pain through him and he winced at it, jumping slightly.

However, he could tell who the culprit was once he saw Rosie's sly look at him. She bit at him obviously and she pulled his cock out of her mouth, a thick strand of saliva connecting her lips to it.

"Sorry, darling, but your flesh was savoury, I couldn't help myself." Rosie mused.

Alastor squinted his eyes, "That's understandable. Dear Molly, it's your turn."

Molly looked over at Rosie and swiftly made her way towards him. Before long, she stroked his cock slowly, licking her lips at what she was about to have.

Once Alastor got used to her, Molly began to tongue his tip, teasing him. Rosie rubbed her clit as she watched the act in front of her. However, the radio host could tell that his girlfriend was trying to make him cum first instead of sharing with Rosie.

The deer slowly moved himself to Molly and placed a hand on her head, signalling her to stop. She removed herself from his cock, with a hint of worry across her face.

"Now, darlings. Both of you seem to be selfish with me." Alastor stated bluntly, which made both of them look at each other nervously.  
Alastor chuckled, "Obviously, there are two of you but only one of me. Fortunately, I have a compromise."

Snapping his fingers, Alastor's shadow stood at the edge of the bed. Both of them were Alastor's with dreamy looks on its faces and a noticeable shape at their nether region.

"Now, Molly, use them to your liking." Alastor mused.

Rosie and Molly were a bit surprised at the situation but as the shadow crawled onto the bed, it began to grope at the spider, readying themselves to have sex with her.

For Alastor, he could feel what his shadow was feeling at any given moment since they were essentially a part of him. Molly moaned at the sensation the shadow was giving her and made the deer slightly more sensitive.

"Rosie, please come over here," Alastor stated, which made her crawl over to him.

The former Overlord climbed on top of Alastor with no hesitation on her blushing face.

"Al.." Rosie cooed, "I.. can't believe that this is happening."

He merely chuckled, "Well, darling. Are you ready for the main show?"

Molly was suddenly slammed to the side of Alastor and Rosie with his shadow ready to happily start fucking her. She smiled at them with glee in her eyes, as the radio host felt the muted sensation of bliss that came from his shadow.

All that Rosie had to do was to insert his cock into her pussy, which was relatively easy for the most part. She adjusted herself over it, and once she got the right angle, Rosie moaned in delight.

It took a moment for the two women to adjust themselves as Alastor's shadow penetrated Molly slowly while Rosie got used to the sudden warmth inside of her.

"How blissful." Rosie purred.

"Time for my main course." Alastor mused.

* * *

Rosie was in Heaven. Figuratively and literally.

The sensation she felt with Alastor's cock inside of her was more than anything she had tried before. 

Alastor smirked at her, with glee in his eyes as he slowly lifted her, before letting her drop back down again onto him. She gasped at the wave of electricity through her body, almost slumping back on Alastor's chest.

"Sensitive?" Alastor mused.

"Y-yes." Rosie stammered, "I haven't had sex with a man since I was alive, but.. I'm willing to do with you."

"Are we still friends?" Alastor humoured.

"We are, but unless you want to take things further?" Rosie mused, "Maybe not like that though."

"Now, shall we continue?" Alastor purred.

It was relatively easy for the two to begin their act, with Rosie taking the reins. She lifted herself and slammed herself back down onto his dick, repeating the process ever so slowly. Alastor occasionally lifted her even higher but he let out soft moans towards her, making her feel even more bliss.

Occasionally, Rosie looked over at Molly who was being taken care of by Alastor's shadow. It was slow like it's master and she seemed to have a very nice time with it judging from her heavy panting.

Slowly but surely, the four of them slowly pleasured themselves. Alastor and Rosie handled each other beautifully with his subtle thrust and her bouncing onto the deer. Molly gave soft moans as Alastor's shadow thrusts slowly and forcefully into her.

"You feel so good," Rosie whispered to Alastor, as she leaned on his chest letting him carrying on the pleasure.

"Thank you." Alastor said quietly, "You're quite right."

Rosie chuckled, "Haven't had sex in several decades."

"I'll take what I have." Alastor stated, "Let's make you cum first."

With some slight movement, Rosie was now underneath Alastor, though he was still inside of her. Once they were correctly positioned, he looked over at his shadow which stopped its movements with Molly. Upon looking at each other, the two deers recontinued.

The thrusts were more forceful than before making the two of them moan loudly and breathe heavily. Rosie had sex with men before, but nothing they ever did compare to what Alastor was doing to her. He seemed to know how to touch every single sweet spot within her, bringing the two of them to a blissful explosion.

As time went on, Alastor and his shadow picked up their pace with Rosie and Molly couldn't help but be louder than before with their pants and moans.

"Al..." Rosie whined, "F-faster."

"Please!" Molly also whined, probably feeling the same sensation she had.

Promptly, Alastor and his shadow began to thrust even more forcefully, making the bed squeak from the movements. He breathed more heavily as he continued with the climax building inside of all of them.

Rosie could feel ready to burst at any moment, with the ensuing pleasure getting too much to bear.

Bliss happened rather suddenly, with her clenching around Alastor's cock. She let out a gasp and panting heavily as the climax ran through her. Molly also appeared to have reached her climax with a sudden loud moan. It managed to bring Alastor to his own climax, filling Rosie up with his seed. 

Eventually (or at least it felt that way), the afterglow of the orgasm hit them with them being rather drowsy. Alastor pulled out of Rosie with his shadow doing the same with Molly, and merging into the darkness of the room. 

"You two enjoyed yourselves?" Alastor asked, heaving.

"Yes, Al." Rosie mused.

"Didn't exactly know that your shadow could cum." Molly said, "Feels like yours somehow."

"I've done some experimentation." Alastor stated, "You should see what they can be capable of."

"Are we done?" Rosie asked.

Alastor chuckled, "Not really, dear. I also have to handle my other love."

Molly laughed, as the deer moved over to the spider with them swiftly making out together. Rosie felt a bit left out as they began to prepare themselves for a second session. However, a wispy touch came across her body, and she swiftly realized that Alastor's shadow was groping at her. 

She couldn't help but smile at the dark figure as it prepped itself to have a session with her. Rosie still had Alastor's load inside her, but the shadow didn't care about that.

"Play with me, darling." Rosie purred.

* * *

Molly had enjoyed the night.

Alastor and his shadow had pleasured her and Rosie, for at least half an hour. The way that the radio host pleasured each of them with either his own flesh or his shadow. 

To her surprise, she was getting tired of the experience they had. Rosie and Alastor looked on the verge of passing out, and Molly knew that they didn't have the energy to continue.

"You two done?" Molly mused.

Rosie nodded, "Yeah. We're not as experienced like you, so we get tired easily."

"Tsk. Better clean up after ourselves." Alastor stated.

Every one of them swiftly stood up from the bed and made their way slowly to the bathroom. Rosie and Molly were the first to arrive in the bathroom and made their to the bathtub to cleanse themselves.

She couldn't help but smirk as they stepped into the shower to cleanse themselves of their act.

"It's a good thing, that you can't get pregnant too easily from this," Rosie said.

"Yeah, Heaven does sometimes have its hiccups. But I don't think we'll have that problem." Molly stated, "I hope so at least."

Alastor took his place in the glass shower area, where he began to bathe. Rosie and Molly also began to bathe, letting the water run down onto them.

Of course, they had to first clean the load that Alastor pumped into them. However, they could handle it very easily with the water.

"I'm surprised his shadow can ejaculate." Rosie mused.

"Wonder if he fucks himself." Molly teased.

The radio host sighed loudly, which made the two women laugh. With that, they went on with washing themselves, with the pair taking turns cleansing themselves.

"You want me to clean your naughty bits?" Molly whispered seductively.

"As much as I like that I that idea, I'm a bit too tired to have another round," Rosie said.

Before long, Alastor stepped out of his shower, having finished bathing himself. On the other hand, Rosie and Molly were playing around with each other.

"Are you two not done yet?" Alastor asked, "Or are you spending the time doing something else?"

"We're almost done." Molly mused, "Both of us will get out soon."

With that, Alastor smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, drying himself with a towel. After a while, Rosie and Molly finished washing and grabbed plenty of towels to dry themselves off.

After they managed to get dried, they wound up on the bed, wearing nothing. Rosie, Molly and Alastor were wrapped up in the blankets with the deer sandwiched in between the two women.

However, Rosie was the first to drift off into sleep after whispering to Alastor. Molly was busy fiddling around on her phone, checking on the messages she had received while they were doing the session.

"Hey," Alastor said softly.

Molly looked over at her boyfriend, "Hm? Yes, Al?"

"Thanks.. for tonight." Alastor said a bit embarrassed, "Even with Rosie, I never forgot about you."

"Yeah.. your shadow could do wonders." Molly mused.

Alastor looked a bit sombre, to which Molly wrapped all of her arms around the deer.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure Rosie wouldn't mind another thing this down the line." Molly stated.

"I mean, yeah. But that's not what I was thinking." Alastor said, "I don't really feel anything for Rosie, but things feel a bit awkward after tonight."

She couldn't help but smirk, "Hey, if you wanna, we could join her in on the relationship."

"W-what.. oh, I see. That's not something I would say would happen during the time we have before my draft, but somewhere down the line.. maybe." Alastor said.

"You like her, don't you?" Molly teased.

The radio host blushed heavily to which Molly had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"M-maybe." Alastor said nervously, "But I don't like her that much like you."

"Aw. The Radio Demon has favourites." Molly mocked.

"Hmph. Alright, you win." Alastor stated, "I'm gonna sleep now."

Molly merely responded with wrapping her four arms around Alastor and pulled him closer to her.

"Good night, caro," Molly whispered.

"Good night, cher," Alastor replied.

Suddenly, another set of arms wrapped around Alastor which turned out to be Rosie. The former Overlord gave a satisfied sigh which signified that the trio could pass out.

Before long, they shut their eyes, wrapped around each other huddled for warmth. All of them went into the comfort of sleep as the night washed over them.

If only they knew what would happen further down the line to ruin the intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I initially wanted to post all of the things from the story when I could, but the RadioDust one is going to be a two parter. So, please be patient.
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigos.


	6. House of Wolves

Alastor would've enjoyed some free time.

While he wasn't feeling the withdrawal symptoms just yet, it was fortunate enough that Angel Dust had asked him to come over to his apartment. 

From what he could gather, the reason was more for a discussion between them about the Hazbin Hotel visit.

He was currently waiting outside of the pornstar's home and wondering how long he could go without getting a fix. 

The door suddenly opened and Anthony popped out. He was in his spider form as he smiled at the radio host.

"Hey, smiles." Angel Dust said, "Come in." 

The radio host smiled as he walked into the apartment. It was somewhat like Molly's house with the arrangement of the kitchen and some of the furniture. However, Anthony had his own personal flair when it came to interior design.

It wasn't much but he could see that there were certain areas with pink aesthetics. Then again, Angel Dust always enjoyed that aesthetic.

"So." Alastor stated as he sat down on the sofa, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Hazbin visit, dumbass." Angel Dust stated as he sat down next to Alastor, "Like how are we going to tackle it."

"Look, I know you want to meet them again, but for me... I don't think it's best if I pop up beside you." Alastor stated.

"I know that, but when do you want to meet them again?" Angel Dust said, "We're the only peeps here, other than Cherri, that are part of the Hotel staff."

"Well.. okay, that's understandable, but don't they think I'm dead?" Alastor said.

"Um, yeah?" Angel Dust said, "Just pop out of nowhere, and surprise everyone."

"N-no?" Alastor said, "That'll certainly get me killed."

Angel Dust crossed his arms, "You're no fun."

The radio host scoffed, "I'm trying not to get myself killed here, mon Ange. You better think of something else that won't get me mauled."

"Hmph." Angel Dust responded before he looked over at Alastor and smirked.

"What are you thinking, Angel?" Alastor asked.

"Oh, nothing." Angel Dust said, "Just that you owe me something."   
Alastor sighed, "Mon Ange, I will not give you that unless I wind up drunk."

"How about this?" Angel Dust stated suddenly, "I give you one."

Even though the radio host wanted to shut him down, an unfortunate reaction from down below and subsequent blushing wound up making Angel Dust chuckle.

"You want to, don't cha?" Angel Dust mused, "Come on, don't deny it."

"Blame my rather personal desires." Alastor said, "I will not accept you.."

Suddenly, the spider kneeled on the floor and placed his head in between Alastor's legs. That completely broke him with the radio host blushing too much than he anticipated.

"Are you sure?" Angel Dust mused, "We won't get caught. Cherri's out in her own house and Molly's out of town."

"I.." Alastor stammered, "Fuck.."

The pornstar laughed, "Alright, Al. You want it?"

"Just to make you shut up." Alastor said, "Yes. Only this once."

Angel Dust smiled, "With pleasure."

Without any hesitation, Angel Dust began to caress Alastor's groin, making the deer more erect than he'd think too.

He let out a shaky breath, as the spider began to open Alastor's zip, slowly revealing his dick to Angel Dust. Once Angel Dust managed to reveal Alastor's cock to the still air, he let out a mocking surprised gasp.

"You're pretty big." Angel Dust stated.

"F-fuck you.." Alastor mumbled.

"Fuck me? Really horny now, huh?" Angel Dust said, "Be patient."

"W-wait." Alastor said suddenly as a thought went through him, "I've got an idea."

Alastor suddenly hoisted Angel Dust onto the couch and placed him flat on his back exposed to the radio host. Promptly, he began to open the spider's pants, which made Anthony even more embarrassed.

Upon exposing Angel Dust's cock, he couldn't help but stare a bit at it.

"How about this?" Alastor said, "You do mine, and I'll do you."

That caused Angel Dust to smirk, "How kinky of you."

It took a while for them to be positioned correctly but once they did, Alastor knew it was going to be different than what he had done prior. 

Both of the men began to go down onto each other's cocks. Alastor couldn't help but actually admire Anthony's penis as he prepared himself for the act.

A thought about being caught was quickly brushed off as the two of them began to savour each other's penises. Angel Dust definitely knew how to suck his cock, but Alastor seemed to give the pornstar an impression with his soft moans. With a bit of teasing for both of them, they began to properly suck each other off.

The taste was different from Alastor's own cock and the pleasure he got from Anthony was slightly as good as Molly.

Slowly but surely, they began to thrust subtly into each other's mouth. Angel Dust moaned a bit louder as Alastor breathed a bit more heavily.

With Anthony's extra set of arms, he could feel himself swell up just a bit more. They reached in the same spots where Molly could give him such a sensation. 

The pleasure was slowly building up inside of them, and they began to also thrust a bit more noticeably. It went on for a few minutes or so, and the climax was coming.

Next thing they both knew, they wound up forcefully thrusting into each other's mouth and came. They shivered in delight as their orgasms washed over them.

After a while, the waves of pleasure suddenly died down and they removed themselves from each other. The radio host moved off of Anthony and made his way to the pornstar's face. Angel Dust was a bit dazed but looked like he hadn't swallowed the cum yet.

Promptly, Alastor kissed him, sharing the cum. Anthony responded quickly, savouring the radio host's kiss and they began to make out. Semen dripped down their throats, and the salty taste feeling blissful.

Eventually, they separated from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thanks, Al." Angel Dust purred.

"You're welcome," Alastor said.

* * *

From that point onward, there was plenty of sexual tension within the apartment.

It was obvious that something was not going well as they tried to continue that conversation.

"I can explain the whole thing about Cherri, but you are a different story." Angel Dust said, "We have to think of something to do before they come."

"Okay, I do have a plan. But it's not going to involve you by any stretch of the imagination." Alastor stated.

"Alright then, tell me." Angel Dust stated.

"Well, it's basically me showing up in the flashiest way I can." Alastor stated, "Singing if needed."

Angel Dust scoffed, "Alright, showbiz. Even I can do that, plus I'm kinda thinking that you don't have a plan."

The radio host grumbled under his breath, which confirmed Angel Dust's suspicion.

"Look, Al. I don't mind that you don't have any ideas, but you better think of something." Angel Dust stated, "And you can't fuck everyone."

"Why would I do that?" Alastor asked bitterly.

"I'm kinda surprised that you actually gave me oral." Anthony said cheerfully, "A bit amateurish, but you're good."

He seemed a bit miffed at Angel Dust's remark, but he ultimately sighed.

"Okay then. What do you want from me?" Alastor asked.

"Nothing honestly, unless you willing to give me something." Angel Dust said.

In response, Alastor merely slumped down into his seat, obviously unnerved at what the spider was doing. He seemed to be confused, to say the least, but with silence filling the air, Anthony could feel the tension that was a bit too familiar.

"Al?" Angel Dust perked up, "You good?"

"Maybe," Alastor said through gritted teeth.

Obviously, Angel Dust wasn't go get through him easily. He knew what Alastor was going through but he wasn't so sure how he should handle. 

Then, he got an idea.

"So, Al." Angel Dust mused, "Rumours say that you've been experimenting."

"And?" Alastor deadpanned.

"You may be an aroace, but you've been doing some moves into... sex." Angel Dust said slyly.

Alastor looked at him annoyed, "So? I'm merely being curious, and I've dipped my hands into such things. Let me be."

"Well, how about I help ya?" Angel Dust asked.

"Tsk. I've had my share already from you." Alastor stated, "I don't want your help."

"You sure?" Angel Dust asked, "Look. We've literally 69'ed half an hour ago, why not push your luck?"

"No. That's only one time, and one time only." Alastor hissed, "There's nothing that you can do that can make me do that again."

"What if I tell Molly?" Angel Dust asked.

"If you do that, she'd still rip us to shreds." Alastor stated, "I'm not going to do it again."

"And I'm gonna keep bothering ya." Angel Dust mused, "You sure?"

Alastor grumbled under his breath, which made Anthony chuckle.   
Obviously, he got the deer in a difficult place. If he did want Angel Dust to stop bothering him the moment, Alastor had to get his hands dirty again.

"Do you have your answer?" Angel Dust asked.

The deer sighed, "Alright, then. I'm going to do it."

"That's all they always say when I do this kind of stuff." Angel Dust mused.

"One condition, though." Alastor suddenly said.

In response, Angel Dust raised an eyebrow in confusion. From Alastor's facial expression, he was definitely embarrassed at what he was about to ask.

"I.. would like you to do me, rather than I do you." Alastor trailed off.

Well, it was hard to process what Alastor said, but once Angel Dust did take in the information, the spider couldn't help but stare in awe at the radio host.

"What?" Angel Dust said surprised, "You.. want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yeah, if it's alright?" Alastor said nervously.

"A-are you serious?" Anthony asked, "Like you actually want me to.."

"Err, yes." Alastor deadpanned in a nervous tone.

Of course, Angel Dust wasn't so sure how he could react to what Alastor did say. However, the pornstar decided to indulge in this before he missed the chance.

"Alright." Angel Dust stated, "Let's do it."

* * *

Alastor knew that he had gone past the line by this point of time.

The two of them wound up in Angel Dust's bedroom with a certain awkward tension in the atmosphere. For the most part, the spider was reluctant to do what he asked for.

"Are you fine with this?" Alastor asked.

"Y-yeah, I am. Just that it feels kinda weird for me." Angel Dust stated, "I'd expect you to be a top for the most part, but you're leaning on switch territory."

"I'd rather not be placed under those labels, but this is a first for me." Alastor stated nervously, "Go easy on me, please?"

In response, Angel Dust chuckled.

"Alright, I will take it slow for a while. But.. let me do something first." Anthony mused.

Both of them had stripped most of their clothing except for their underwear. Alastor wasn't so sure what Anthony wanted, but once he moved over to the deer, everything clicked.

"Well, Bambi, you look quite hot." Angel Dust mused, "However, I have my attention on that little tail of yours."

"You are free to touch to it." Alastor purred.

Angel Dust caressed at the appendage and it wagged in delight as the spider touched at it. However, Alastor let out a moan as the pornstar caressed at his cock.

"Mm.." Alastor trailed off.

"Layover on your back." Angel Dust stated.

The radio host did so as told, and exposed himself towards the spider, his cock slowly getting erect. With that, Angel Dust stripped the deer's boxers off of him, revealing Alastor.

"Never expected this to happen." Angel Dust mused.

"Believe what you're seeing darling." Alastor purred.

Of course, there was the information that what they were doing was having an affair together, but at this point, neither of them cared as Angel Dust stripped his own underwear off and exposed his penis.

It wasn't long before Anthony began to lube himself up for the act. He was swift in the movements making sure that Alastor was going to love his first time.

"Ready, smiles?" Angel Dust cooed.

"As much as I'll ever be," Alastor said nervously.

With that, Angel Dust positioned himself towards Alastor's awaiting entrance. He first began to push a finger into the deer, making him breathe heavily.

"Like that?" Anthony asked.

"Y-yes," Alastor replied.

Angel Dust then put two fingers into him, lubing him up. Once Alastor got used to it, he pulled out and positioned his erect cock towards him.

Slowly, the spider pushed himself inside Alastor. The deer made a very loud moan as Anthony inserted his cock deeper into him.

Once Angel Dust had got as far as he could, he slowly pulled out again and just before he got out, the spider slammed himself back in. This made Alastor cry out in pleasure, but Anthony began to laugh.

"Jeez, Al. You are tight and sensitive." Angel Dust mused.

"G-get on with it." Alastor pleaded.

In response, Angel Dust did a very slow pattern for his thrusts making the deer moan and whine at the waves of pleasure washing over him.

However, Alastor could see that Anthony was trying his best not to laugh at the situation even if he was having sex. Of course, this annoyed the radio host since he did want to have a normal session with Angel Dust.

"Can you stop laughing and get on with it?" Alastor asked, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry. You're just adorable when you're getting dicked down." Angel Dust mused, "Want me to go faster?"

"Yes!" Alastor said.

"Just call me Daddy." Angel Dust stated, "And I'll take you to the next circle of Heaven, alright?"

"I.. want it, Daddy. Please fuck me, Daddy." Alastor stated.

Suddenly, Angel Dust stopped.

"Say it again." Angel Dust said slyly.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy!" Alastor said shamelessly and desperately.

With that, the spider smiled and began to fuck the deer at a faster pace and more forcefully. Alastor and Angel Dust gave out light moans and heavy panting as they continued onward.

"Fuck. You're so tight." Angel Dust stated.

"Shut up and keep fucking me," Alastor said exasperatedly.

"Heh, don't like teasing, huh?" Angel Dust said, "Alright, let's kick up a notch."

Angel Dust began pounding Alastor and a much faster pace than before and Alastor whined loudly. To be honest, the neighbours were probably wondering what was going on in Anthony's apartment, but the duo didn't really care.

"Daddy," Alastor called out which made Angel Dust smirked.

"Oh, you're getting used to this." Angel Dust mused, "Ya wanna cum?" 

"Yes!" Alastor exclaimed.

The spider began to pound even faster than before, with the two moaning very loudly as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the bedroom.

Before long, Alastor climaxed with his body spasming out and semen spraying across his stomach and chest. Angel Dust followed soon after with him pushing himself as far as he could into the deer and filling him with his seed.

It didn't take long for the afterglow to set in and Angel Dust began laughing again.

"You looked beautiful, smiles." Angel Dust mused, "Already spent?"

"No.." Alastor said tired, "You got any aphrodisiacs?"

"Uh-huh." Angel Dust replied, "What kind? Stickers or pills?"

"I prefer stickers," Alastor stated.

Promptly, the spider moved to the bedside and pulled out a variety of those aphrodisiacs. Taking two for each of them, he swiftly put the drug onto his tongue and doing the same to Alastor, placing the sticker on the deer's tongue.

With that, Alastor felt revitalized and ready to go again. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up the mess he made on himself.

"Now, it's my turn," Alastor said.

* * *

Angel Dust was swiftly brought underneath Alastor.

The radio host was definitely a great bottom for the most part, but now, Alastor was going to dominate the spider.

"Ooh, you're definitely more feisty as a top." Angel Dust mused as the radio host caressed his fluff.

"Believe me, I have more experience as one." Alastor stated, "Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting for this moment since we met." Angel Dust purred, "Come on, Daddy."

"Do not call me that." Alastor hissed with squinted eyes, "I'd rather have you call me Master."

The spider chuckled, "Oh, you're kinky when it comes to pet names."

"Tsk," Alastor responded as he put lube over his erect cock.

Like with the deer, he first fingered Angel Dust to get used to another cock back into his ass. Of course, the pornstar had plenty of dicks inside of him, so he was used to this kind of setup. 

He pulled out and positioned himself towards the spider's awaiting entrance. Alastor slowly pushed himself inside of Anthony with the two crying out in pleasure at the sensation.

Once Alastor pushed as far as he could, he remained silent for a moment.

"It feels strange," Alastor said quietly.

"Heh, I had plenty of dicks inside of me. You're not the biggest, but you're the first one I had in a while." Angel Dust mused, "Start fucking me, then   
I'll give you my review."

The radio host did so as told slowly pulling himself out as far as he could, then slamming himself back in. Angel Dust moaned in response before Alastor continued with his pattern.

Unlike with Alastor, the spider was quieter, primarily because what the deer was doing wasn't exactly impressive by his standards but it was better than nothing. 

"You're not exactly loud," Alastor stated through some grunts.

"Well, you're not doing anything different than most of my customers, and going rough ain't gonna help ya." Angel Dust stated.

Alastor grumbled, to which he began to use more force in his thrusts.   
Though the spider didn't want to admit, he was feeling the sensation within him that he hadn't felt in a while and Anthony was enjoying it as much as he could.

"Okay, you're doing good." Angel Dust finally said as he felt warmth building up inside of him.

"You feel quite strange." Alastor stated, "Though you had more experience under your belt."

"Well, it's probs your first time doing anal, so I'll give it up to you giving me a decent fuck." Angel Dust mused, "Put on more speed, and let's cum together."

With that, Alastor began to thrust more forcefully than before and that's when bliss was starting to run through their bodies. Both of them began to pant heavily at the sensation going through him though the deer was the more vocal of the two.

"Fuck.. mon Ange... I'm gonna.. cum.." Alastor heaved.

The spider suddenly wrapped his arms around the radio host.

"Fill me up with your seed, baby!" Angel Dust suddenly exclaimed.

Both of them gasped as they came with Angel Dust spewing his seed onto his fluff, chest and stomach. Alastor spewed his load into the pornstar, draining his energy and filling Anthony up with his semen.

Soon enough, the radio host got enough strength to pull out of the pornstar and plopped himself next to him on the bed. Obviously, they were a bit more tired than anticipated so the two were breathing heavily.

"Jeez, Al." Angel Dust perked up, "Molly taught you well."

Alastor scoffed, "You shut your mouth."

"So, want to go another round?" Angel Dust asked.

"Not yet, too tired at the moment," Alastor stated.

"Well, then. How long you wanna keep this up?" Angel Dust inquired, "All night?"

In response, Alastor took hold of Anthony's hand. While he didn't say anything, the spider got his answer pretty quickly. The night was going to be long judging from how the deer was reacting.

Was he complaining? Not really, it was better than nothing and was definitely worth it for the time being.

"Alright, let's do it." Angel Dust stated.


	7. Spiders

Dinner was swift.

Alastor and Angel Dust cooked some food for themselves to regain energy for the upcoming night. They discussed what they wanted to do for the night, and what they settled on was coming to fruition.

However, there was one catch to the ordeal.

"You're recording us?" Alastor asked.

The pornstar was setting up a camcorder on a tripod and at the foot of the bed pointing to the upcoming view.

"Well, you've said that you'd like to be an exhibitionist but you haven't done any large moves yet." Angel Dust mused, "This will be your first big move into that kink."

For tonight, the two were in their human forms. It felt weird to look at Anthony as it reminded Alastor a bit too much of Molly, but without the tits and the looks. Both of them were naked with their clothes scattered about on the floor.

"So, you ready?" Alastor asked.

"I've always been." Angel Dust stated.

Without hesitation, Anthony lunged at Alastor with a kiss on the lips and their emotions basically flared up. However, it was obvious to the radio host that Angel Dust was trying to display to the camera.

"Let me help you," Alastor said as he slowly repositioned themselves to reveal each other to the camera. 

From what he could tell, the camera was actually recording but it didn't seem to be live-streaming. More or less, Alastor didn't care about that nor did Angel Dust as they slowly jerked each other off.

Even then, the two of them were making an effort to put on a show for the camera, being more audible in their performance.

"Who's gonna be the first to get rimmed?" Angel Dust asked.

"Best we save me for last, darling. Plus, I'd like to hear you scream." Alastor stated.

"Heh, you could barely pull your weight last time, but I'll see for now." Angel Dust said.

He moved around to where he showing his ass towards the camera. With that, Alastor so that swiftly he lubed himself up he could fuck Angel Dust silly.  
The position he took faced both of them away from the camera, but that didn't matter at the moment. Alastor began to ready himself at Angel Dust's entrance with the pornstar all but too eager for it.

Pushing himself inside of Anthony, the two of them moaned at the sensation. Since both of them had gotten used to it, Alastor began thrusting into the blonde at a slow pace.

"Mm, yeah." Angel Dust moaned, "Harder, Master."

"Don't worry, Master will make you scream," Alastor said in a perverse tone.

As they continued, the two were more vocal as they went on with Angel Dust giving out more feminine moans and Alastor letting out heavy pants.

"Fuck, yes, smiles." Angel Dust groaned in pleasure, "Please, fuck me faster!"

Heeding Anthony's command, Alastor thrust harder and faster into him and the pornstar began to moan even louder than before. The radio host was close to climaxing, but he wanted to make Angel Dust cum first.

"Anthony, I'm gonna.." Alastor said through heavy breathing.

"Cum inside of me, Master!" Angel Dust exclaimed.

It didn't take long for Alastor to climax and Anthony followed soon after. Their legs spasmed as the radio host filled the pornstar with his seed and Angel Dust stained his bedsheets with his semen.

Without hesitation, the brunette pulled out and let Angel Dust flop down onto the bed. The pornstar knew what was coming up next as the radio host wanted to have his share.

Before long, Anthony flipped himself over and stood up as Alastor positioned himself like the pornstar prior. With that, Angel Dust began to lube himself up and ready himself with the rim job.

"Ready, smiles?" Angel Dust asked.

"Oh, yes, Daddy." Alastor purred.

In an instant, Alastor cried out in pleasure as Angel Dust penetrated him and began to thrust forcefully into him. With that, the two of them were thrown back into the throws of pleasure again. 

Like Angel Dust, the radio host was the one who was being vocal.

"Yes, Daddy!" Alastor exclaimed as Angel Dust pounded into him.

"Good boy, Al." Angel Dust cooed, "Be my little pet."

For Alastor, there was a small nagging feeling inside of him that this was honestly fucked up at the fact he was fucking his girlfriend's brother but the lustful desires within him didn't care at all. All he did care was that of the pleasure he was going to get from it.

"You ready to cum, smiles?" Angel Dust suddenly said.

"Please!" Alastor exclaimed.

The orgasm rocked through the radio host and his whole body shook in demented pleasure as he sprayed his load onto Angel Dust's bed and the pornstar filling him with his seed.

Almost immediately, Anthony pulled out of him and the two flopped onto the bed in their mess. However, something within them was still filling them up with lustful desires.

Without hesitation, Alastor lunged back at Angel Dust with a kiss and began to jerk him off again. Once again, they were horny and ready to fuck each other again. Anthony swiftly separated the kiss to get a fresh breath of air.

"How long we will go?" Angel Dust asked.

"All night long." Alastor purred, "We fuck until we are full of each other's seed."

"I love ya, Al." Angel Dust said dreamily.

"Love ya too," Alastor replied.

* * *

The camera recorded the complete insanity that happened that night.

Both of them fucked each other brutally and beautifully as the night went on. The two of them switched positions to bring themselves to their climax. Angel Dust was sure that there was enough semen in their holes to feed them forever.

Despite that, Alastor wouldn't exactly remember the night that greatly primarily because he was too high on lust for the most part, but Angel Dust still remembered a great deal of the night because of the video.

"Oh, yeah." Angel Dust mumbled to himself.

Currently, it was long past the night where he and Alastor made love, but whenever he was in that particular mood, Anthony used the footage to masturbate himself freely.

At the moment, it showed Alastor being pounded by Angel Dust into the camera with a facial expression of pure bliss. Rather than jerking himself off with his hand, he was using a fleshlight meant to simulate anal. 

With only headphones on and nothing else, Angel Dust was having the time of his life hearing Alastor's moans echoing into his ears. The fleshlight he was using wasn't exactly like the deer, but it did its job.

For the most part, Anthony was enjoying himself. He was alone in his apartment, jerking off to the best amateur footage he could see, and his climax was coming in sync to the video.

"I'm gonna cum!" Alastor exclaimed within his headphones.

"Me too." Angel Dust muttered to himself.

Then, everything went wrong.

Something wrapped around his neck, completely crushing his windpipe and stopping him from his climax. The video showed that the climax on-screen, glorious as ever, but Angel Dust was unable to enjoy it as he was strangled.

He tossed his headphones away and tried to get the thing around his neck off of him, but it became obvious that someone was trying to strangle him with a piano wire (or at least he could assume) and was all but too gleeful to kill him.

Fortunately, just as Angel Dust felt like he was going to pass out, his attacker loosened their grip and dropped him on the floor. He gasped and coughed for air, slowly regaining his composure.

Angel Dust looked upwards at his assailant who was staring down at him. The sight of him caused him to feel absolute dread, and with his regaining strength, he could only croak out his sentiment.

"Molly?"

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Molly sighed in response.

The two twins had a very long talk with each other with Anthony primarily speaking for the most part. As for the subject of the conversation, it was about the affair that Alastor and Angel Dust had all those years ago.

Yep. That affair happened over two years ago if going by the current time.

Angel Dust looked a bit fondly at the incident, but he regretted highly of it as well. But Molly and Alastor despised talking about it, often shutting it down whenever it was brought up.

Of course, Molly was miffed at Angel Dust for fairly obvious reasons. 

"How did you know that there was footage?" Angel Dust asked.

"Alastor." Molly deadpanned, "He didn't remember that night very well, but once he partially, he told me that you recorded everything."

"Well, it had to happen eventually." Angel Dust said dejectedly, "So, what now?"

Unfortunately, Molly remained silent. This made Anthony fill up with existential dread for the most part. He had already disappointed his sister numerous times over their existence, but every time it happened, all of it went to shit for the most part.

Suddenly, his sister moved towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I forgive you, Tony," Molly stated.

"R-really?" Anthony blurted out.

"You're my brother, I want to forgive you for what you've done. If I don't, it's just going to be like we were alive." Molly said, "Just please don't do this again."

"I.. won't, Molls." Angel Dust stated, "This won't happen again."  
With that, Anthony responded with another hug which comforted him for the most part. Molly let out a sigh of relief in response, as she gave light pats to his back.

"Anyhoo, we just have to wait for Alastor," Molly said as she separated from Angel Dust.

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't kill me with the footage I've got." Anthony mused.

"Don't worry, he won't," Molly said mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly proud of these 2 chapters, but still satisfied that this didn't take too long.
> 
> What's next is some post-story smut and SFW oneshots, so that's going to be interesting.


	8. Thinking About You

Molly was the only one that had access to Alastor's laptop.

For the most part, it was primarily used for basic things. Alastor never really used the computer excessively, so there were some things that he didn't do such as video games.

However, it was obvious that he did primarily use it for watching videos. Most of it tended to be old jazz concerts or even some tutorials for instruments.

But looking through his Internet history, which he didn't delete for reasons unknown, Molly saw that Alastor did spend some time searching up pornography.

The porn primarily consisted of women that looked like Molly for the most part, which made her a bit horny looking through it. While a few oddball videos were focusing on gay porn, the spider didn't find anything that would ring any alarm bells.

"Maybe it's not on the Internet," Molly mumbled.

Of course, Molly decided to looks through the files on Alastor's computer thoroughly. Most of it tended to be boring files about the computer itself, but a certain folder caught her eye.

Labelled as 'Work', Molly saw that it required a password to access it. Judging from Alastor's usual password etiquette, the spider managed to find out how to get in by assuming that it was his birthday.

To her surprise, within the folders were several videos. It was easily a hundred of them, but she couldn't see what kind of videos there were. 

Ultimately, Molly decided to click on the one that seemed to be the first, judging from the name of the video file which showed that it was several years ago.

Clicking on it, the first thing she saw was that of Alastor sitting down at his desk wearing that red suit. He smiled softly into the webcam, as she clicked on it.

"Hello," Alastor stated into the camera.

Molly wasn't so sure why she had a particular feeling surrounding the video, but there was something about Alastor that was rubbing off of her.

"If you've managed to attain this video, by all means, stop watching if you're under 18 or not exposed to adult situations," Alastor said sternly.

"No fucking way," Molly muttered to herself.

"With that, out of the way, I'm pretty sure you know me." Alastor mused.  
She paused the video immediately, her mind racing with thoughts of complete and utter disbelief. 

From what she was seeing, the video was probably a literal amateur porn video of Alastor masturbating. While Molly was somewhat okay with it (and planning on taking advantage of the situation), she couldn't believe that he would keep this a secret from everyone.

Despite that, Molly knew she had gold on her hands. With that, she continued to play it.

"Now, you may be wondering what I am doing alive, up here in Heaven, standing in front of this laptop." Alastor stated, "Well, I don't have the time for that kind of thing at the moment but I do not wish to waste your time."

The deer leaned towards the camera with a rather serious look but a mischievous smile on his face.

"I know there are some... sinners that wish to be with me. In more ways than one." Alastor mused, "Though I am very aware of what most of you all want."

Alastor leaned back into his desk chair as Molly paused the video to strip some of her clothing to her underwear. She was getting horny at the moment and decided to be in her underwear for the occasion at the moment.

Once she was done, Molly unpaused the video.

"Those who were more lustful often told me through letters and pictures how much they wished to do sins with me." Alastor said seductively, "All of those words, and all of those lovely pictures they sent me."

It was obvious that he was getting turned on from Molly's perspective. She was entranced at Alastor's voice even though she wasn't wearing headphones.

The radio host chuckled, "I admit that I was unable to be that responsive for you all, but to those who loved me in that way.." 

With that, Alastor moved back just a bit and Molly nearly flared up at the scene before her. Alastor wasn't wearing any pants and his cock was erect with him staring at the camera. He wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke at it.

"Are you enjoying this?" Alastor purred.

"Yes," Molly murmured to herself as she began to reach down at her underwear to start masturbating.

"I won't say that I will find a lover amongst you, but I'm sure that all of my fans will begin to enjoy this." Alastor cooed.

He continued jerking off with Molly following along at his pace. She could see that he was enjoying himself as he moaned softly to himself with him picking up the pace. Molly was rubbing her clit through her underwear with one of her hands and massaging her breasts with two others. 

"Dear audience." Alastor heaved, "Are you liking my show? Do you feel me with every fibre of your body?"

Molly couldn't help but smile at that sentiment, as she began to move her hand to begin fingering herself.

Alastor smirked mischievously, "Imagine I'm there, fucking you hard. Pounding into your hole, letting you scream."

She chuckled, reminiscing about their time together. How she could let Alastor make love to her and still be able to enjoy every single moment she had as he fucked her slowly or brutally. It had been so long since Molly had physical contact with the deer, due to her work schedule and the fact he had limited social activity.

But now, Molly could enjoy Alastor differently.

"You feel it?" Alastor mused, "The warmth inside of you that tells you are going to cum? I'm feeling it right now, dear audience."

The spider sighed exasperatedly, as she was getting close but not fast enough to keep with Alastor's pace. She tried to follow along with him as he began to jerk himself off faster.

"I'm cumming, audience!" Alastor exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Molly was not able to climax with the radio host as he sprayed his seed across his chest and stomach, making a mess on himself. She groaned in dissatisfaction because she wasn't able to cum with him.

Once Alastor finished, he sat there heaving for a while. Molly skipped the video ahead to where he was beginning to move again.

"Anyhoo, we enjoyed ourselves, didn't we?" Alastor said.

"Not really," Molly murmured.

"Best I clean myself up, and you should too." Alastor stated, "And if you wondering, this cum is mine only, and I'm the only one to savour it for now."

"Heh," Molly said as the recording ended with Alastor waving.

With that, she looked at the rest of the videos. Most of them were named based on their dates as per usual files, so she had her time spent for the day.

"Time to have some fun." Molly mused.

* * *

The first few videos were that of Alastor jerking himself at his desk, in a similar vein to the first one she watched. 

However, starting from the fifth, the deer began to do on his bedroom floor but he still did the same thing for it.

Molly was beginning to wain interest, as she saw that Alastor was primarily catering to a certain niche. Despite that, the spider was going to see if anything else change.

By what she could assume to be the twentieth one, Molly saw that Alastor was back at his desk dressed in that suit again. She was wondering which one he was using or he switched around the suits for the occasion.

"Hello there, everyone, I'm back again." Alastor said cheerfully, "Now, for today's video, I wanted to show you all a secret talent I have."

Of course, Alastor began to smooth talk everyone as he stripped himself down to where he was completely naked. Molly wondered what kind of secret talent he would have but he positioned himself to where his legs sat over the chair's armrests.

"I'll be silent for the most part, so enjoy the show while you can." Alastor purred.

With that, Molly's jaw dropped as Alastor contorted himself forward to where he could suck his own cock. She had little to no idea that Alastor was able to do so, nor did he ever reveal it to her. 

She watched in silence as Alastor sucked himself off, being able to deepthroat his own dick was something Molly sincerely just couldn't believe was actually happened.

And it definitely made her wet.

The idea of asking Alastor to suck himself off in one of their session was now a great idea as she began to imagine doing such a thing.

Rubbing her clit once more, she watched as Alastor slowly sucked his own cock, letting out the occasional moan every so often. Molly just was getting wetter by the moment and her climax was coming along at the same pace as her boyfriend on the screen.

"Come with me, Al," Molly murmured in a haze of pleasure.

Just as she felt the climax build-up to a high point, Alastor let out a loud muffled moan and Molly followed soon after with her breathing heavily as her orgasm washed over.

Eventually, she got her attention to the video which depicted Alastor repositioning himself and pulled the cock out of his mouth. He leaned in towards the camera and opened his mouth to reveal the cum inside of it. Molly couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, as she paused the video to think.

From what she knew, Molly had quite a lot watching to do from the looks of it and she was eager to see how much of a pornstar Alastor could be in his private time.

Good thing she had time.

* * *

Alastor was surprised that he was respected in some way.

Once word got around that he was within Heaven's army, everyone did at least react positively. Some of them were sceptical while others were a bit afraid at the prospect, but every one of them did give him some sort of respect.

Well, almost.

The radio host became fairly aware that word also got around that he was dating one of the higher-ranking officers around the training facility. Of course, teasing came around whenever the subject did get brought up and Alastor didn't really have much of a choice to fight back unless he wanted to get in trouble.

However, this was the first-ever time that Alastor was going to get visited by Molly.

Idosing tended to visit him whenever he could primarily outside of training hours, but this is the first time that Molly was going to do such a thing.

Fortunately, nobody was around to mock him since the usual visits happened late at night. Alastor could be fairly stealthy in terms of sneaking out of his quarters so it didn't come as no surprise at the fact he was able to get to the meeting point swiftly.

Molly was waiting for him at their meeting point, which was the currently closed canteen. This wasn't visited by anyone late at night and the employees were gone by the time they were there.

Both of them went inside swiftly and once they were out of harm's way, they embraced each other with a kiss on the lips. It had been a long time since the couple did kiss, so they took up the time they did have for an intimate moment.

Soon enough, they separated and gazed into each other's eyes with smiles.

"It's been so long, dear." Alastor mused.

"Too long." Molly stated, "Anyhoo, come sit down at the table."

The first half an hour they conversed had a variety of topics such what the two of them were up to these days. But all of the conversations were quite positive, for the most part.

Alastor decided that he would be the one to break the ice.

"So, has anything changed?" Alastor asked.

"Many things, other than your house which we'll be having renovations, but I want to show you something I found," Molly said.

Reaching over to a rucksack used by most militants, she began to rummage in it to retrieve it. He wondered what it could be, but his heart dropped once he realized what she was looking for.

Molly took out his old laptop, which he hadn't seen in a while since he didn't bring it along.

"You..." Alastor trailed off.

She merely smiled in response, as she set it down on the table and turned it on. Once it was in the process of being turned on, Molly set it aside and looked at Alastor.

"So, you want to explain?" Molly asked.

In response, Alastor felt his face go warm, knowing that Molly had found something he wanted to keep private. 

"I can try.." Alastor said quietly, "Back before I met you, I experimented heavily with masturbation and still did partially when I did meet you."

"That part I understand. But I watched all of them." Molly deadpanned.

"M-meaning?" Alastor asked.

"You are one kinky bastard." Molly purred seductively.

That made Alastor blush heavily and squeak, to which Molly leaned in closer. She smiled mischievously which made the radio host get an unfortunate reaction from his nether region.

"Okay." Molly said, "We have plenty to talk about when you head back home, but from what I've seen, you've done quite a lot of experimentation."

She looked over at the laptop and opened the file that contained the evidence. Alastor could see that all of them had been renamed, so it was going to be a bit embarrassing.

"You didn't tell me that you could suck your own dick." Molly mused, "Or that you enjoy being an exhibitionist."

Alastor's leg felt fidgety as he looked at Molly who looked over at the laptop.

"I would like to go into detail, but we don't exactly have much time." Molly said, "So, in the meantime, I'll be enjoying what you have on here."

"You're not going to get mad?" Alastor said nervously.

"No, I'm not, but you have to be a bit more open with me, okay?" Molly stated, "At least I was the one to find about this, if not.."

He winced at that prospect, "So, is there anything else?"

Molly shook her head, "Not really, other than we have some catching up to do."

"That sounds fun," Alastor said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, and it isn't my highest quality chapter either, but I hope that you enjoyed it, amigo.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	9. MX

It had been so long since Alastor and Molly had been together.

"Four years." Alastor mused.

"That's too long without physical contact," Molly said.

The two of them were in their bedroom, laying down on the larger bed that was able to fit them comfortably. However, this was going to be their first time together having a physical sex session.

Molly and Alastor had done some long-distance phone-sex, but nothing could beat the two of them together in person.

"So, you're going to be the one topping, right?" Molly asked.

Alastor nodded, "We hadn't done that one properly, now, have we?"

"Well, how are we gonna start it? Roleplay?" Molly inquired.

"Maybe," Alastor replied.

"I've got an idea." Molly stated, "You roleplay as yourself while I become a cultist that worships you."

He smiled, "That sounds nice, but do you have a cultist robe?"

Molly chuckled, "Follow me."

The two stood up and made their way to the walk-in closet. Alastor watched as Molly made her way to her side, and pulled out a dark red article of clothing. She spread it out to show it to Alastor.

From what he could see, it was a dark red robe similar to those used by stereotypical cultists, albeit it was the shade of red used by Alastor's suits. 

"It looks nice." Alastor mused, "How did you get a hold of this?"

"Rosie." Molly replied, "She and I sewed this for each other."

"Wait, Rosie owns one of these?" Alastor inquired.

"Yes, because we have something special planned for your birthday." Molly purred.

Alastor tilted his head in response. His birthday was several months away, but judging from the cultist robe, it was going to be similar in vein with today.

"Okay, what's the scene?" Alastor asked, "Most roleplay tends to be in scenes."

"You've watched way too much porn." Molly mused, "We only need to be in our bedroom for this one. Let's just set it up and I'll give a rundown, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, as he eagerly wondered what Molly wanted to do. Plus, he was getting hard at the prospect.

"Alright, then." Alastor mused, "Let's see what happens."

* * *

Molly sat within the red circle on the floor. 

Having been in Heaven in so long, she had always dreamt of having a partner, but they were all short term whenever she attempted dating. 

But then, she found out about him.

Alastor the Radio Demon was a notable legend within Hell, having had made a name in recent years. Despite having committed numerous sins, Molly found him absolutely alluring.

Even though she was in Heaven, Molly learned voodoo from several sources to try and summon the demon. Sure, it wasn't going to be easy and she might be arrested for it but she wanted him. 

For now, Molly had drawn a circle of voodoo symbols on her bedroom to try to summon her lover once more. All the attempts over the decades had been in vain or meeting other demons that practised voodoo.

"Please," Molly murmured.

She began her incantation in hopes that the ritual would finally bring him to her. Of course, she wouldn't know until it was time. 

It didn't take long for her to finish her ritual, but something within the room felt off. She heard her own voice repeated over and over then a red puffed of smoke appeared next to her, catching off guard.

"Well, what's this?" a voice mused.

Molly realized who it was, and she almost felt every part of her body go limp as she tried to look up towards them.

"M-master." Molly stammered.

Directly in front of her was Alastor, who was dressed elegantly as ever with the red suit, slicked-back hair and toothy grin.

"Ah, hello." Alastor replied in a slightly nervous tone, "You must be one of those cultists I've heard of."

"Y-yes." Molly stuttered, "I am."

"Interestingly, you people do exist, but this is the first time that I was summoned by one of you." Alastor mused, "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I.. never really thought that I would get this far," Molly stated sheepishly.

Alastor chuckled which made Molly shiver a bit, "Well, there are plenty of options. Cooking recipes, murder perhaps, or maybe even lessons on voodoo!"

Molly looked a bit off to the side, primarily amused at the fact at Alastor's charisma but also to look a bit embarrassed.

"Um, I'm not so sure if this is a viable option." Molly nervously said, "But.. I want to.."

"Yes?" Alastor said.

"I want to have sex with you." Molly blurted out.

Unfortunately, an awkward silence filled the room with Alastor looking at Molly with a rather blank stare. She almost wondered if Alastor would leave for comedic effect.

However, the deer smiled. Or smiled more widely, to say the least.

"Interesting proposition, doll." Alastor mused, "Stand up and follow me."

They made their way to the bed to which he sat down at the edge of it. Molly saw as Alastor began to unzip his pants, slowly revealing himself. She merely sat in front of him, slowly becoming hornier by the moment.

Once he revealed himself, Molly couldn't help but just stare in awe. However, it was obvious that she exaggerating towards Alastor as she slowly touched the cock.

He let out a sigh, which made Molly blush. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke at it, with him breathing heavily with the heat running through him. Then, Alastor smiled down on her and put his hand up, making her stop.

"Dear, are you willing to pleasure me further?" Alastor mused.

"Y-yes, M-master." Molly stammered.

"Prove yourself to me," Alastor said menacingly which made Molly flare-up.

With that, he spread his legs out so that Molly could pleasure him. She   
made her way closer towards him and she leaned in towards his cock, ready to suck him off as well as she can.

Before long, Molly began to go down on him. She couldn't really tell how well she was doing but Molly was going to give Alastor the best blowjob she was capable of doing. 

Alastor gave out light moans and heavy pants every so often as she licked and sucked at his dick for as much as she can. Molly followed his sounds of pleasures as a guide for him to climax. She barely touched herself, primarily focusing on Alastor's pleasure rather than her own.

Molly continued for god-knows-how-long, making sure that Alastor was getting the most out of his pleasure. As time went on, Molly could tell that Alastor was slowly building up to his climax, judging from his breathing and occasional moans. 

"Dear, I'm close." Alastor said, "When I do cum, swallow it all."

She gave a response and began to increase her pace so that her Master could climax as greatly as he could. As Molly continued, she fell into a complete trance with her pleasuring, making sure that Alastor would have the best orgasm.

Then, without warning, Alastor let out a yelp and Molly felt the sudden wave of sperm within her mouth. His seed filled her mouth and she tried her best to swallow all of it. Fortunately, Molly was able to take it all in and once she felt Alastor was finished, she removed herself from the cock.

"Open your mouth," Alastor stated to which Molly did so, revealing her mouth and showing that she had swallowed everything.

In response, Alastor nodded, "Good girl. You will be rewarded for that."

Without hesitation, the radio host invited her to the bed and began to strip the robe off of her. She let him handle everything from that point, primarily because she was slightly tired and wanted Alastor to dominate her.

Upon being naked, Alastor positioned her so that she was on all fours and began to strip himself of his clothing. Molly eagerly awaited for the moment she could finally have him sheathed inside of her.

"Change of plan." Alastor barely audibly mumbled.

Molly suddenly felt his lubed up a finger at her anus which made her suddenly cringe.

"H-hey, wait." Molly stammered, "Please not there."

"Too late." Alastor stated bluntly, "If it hurts, tell me."

She wanted to say something that would be able to stop Alastor but a perverse thought went through her that wanting him to continue.

_No turning back, I guess._

* * *

Alastor knew he hadn't tried anal with Molly yet.

Even while Alastor was with Molly before he was drafted, he didn't have a chance to explore that part of sexual intercourse. But now, he wasn't so sure if Molly was willing to do so.

But once he positioned himself towards her asshole, the deer could tell that there was hesitation from Molly's side.

"Do you think you're ready?" Alastor asked.

"No.." Molly whimpered.

"I'll do it slowly, okay?" Alastor stated, "Just let me know if something goes wrong."

Molly nodded in response, which prompted Alastor to begin. He began to slowly push himself into her, which was surprisingly tight.

She let out a pained wail as he slowly went into her which made him wince heavily. But he continued to push himself into her.

Upon sheathing himself fully into her, Alastor leaned in towards Molly.

"Are you okay?" Alastor asked.

"K-kinda," Molly said.

"Do you want to continue?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after this which made Alastor nervous for the most part, but Molly, fortunately, smiled at him.

"Just go slow, okay?" Molly said, "Once I get used to it, I'll tell you to go faster."

With that, Alastor began to pull himself out at a very slow pace. Once he was barely out, he pushed him back at that same slow and cautious pace.

For a very long time, Alastor was focused on making sure that Molly was getting used to it. Both of them were strangely still throughout the ordeal, but he could that Molly was slowly gaining some sort of pleasure from it, judging from the occasional heavy breathing. 

"Ngh." Molly finally said.

"You.. okay, doll?" Alastor asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Molly said somewhat in a hitched breath, "Pick up the pace."

It did catch Alastor off guard but he heeded what she had to say. With that, the pace increased ever so slowly and the pleasure began to build up as well. 

Unlike Angel Dust who was the only other person Alastor had anal sex with, Molly felt a bit more tighter. It was entirely possible that she didn't have the exact experience that her brother had.

"You're quite tighter than I expected." Alastor heaved.

"Haven't had anal sex since the 90s." Molly said, "Avoided for the most part, but I like it every so often when masturbating with sex toys."

Alastor didn't mind that at all as he continued increasing his pace until he was forceful with his thrusts. Molly was moaning every so often as pleasure slowly went through the two of them as the radio host continued to thrust into her.

The climax was slowly coming towards them but Alastor remained fervently focused on making sure that Molly was going to cum first. He began to thrust faster into her which made the spider scream.

"Dear God, yes! Fuck me harder, Alastor!" Molly exclaimed.

Despite that, Alastor continued to keep at his pace primarily because he was afraid of harming Molly but that was enough as she began to be more vocal in her moaning.

Next thing he knew, he felt Molly tighten and shake underneath him as she babbled incoherent Italian nonsense. Alastor felt himself reach his own climax and he came hard into his girlfriend.

It didn't take long for the afterglow set in and Alastor pulled himself out of Molly slowly. Once he did, he plopped himself down onto the bed next to Molly, both of them breathing heavily.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Alastor mused.

Molly let out a chuckle, "Yeah.. didn't expect you to go for anal. But I'll give it a pass."

"So, we'll be trying this again?" Alastor asked.

"Maybe, but next time, tell me that you want to do." Molly mused, "So, Master.. when will be doing this again?"

Alastor chuckled, "Very soon."


	10. Rosemary

Alastor liked his Exterminator suit.

For a suit that was made out of a strong metal, it was strangely flexible and versatile. Coming from the Exterminations he had done, the suit was very great for combat.

But what Molly was enticing today caught him off guard.

"We're going to have sex with these suits on?" Alastor asked.

"Yep, it's actually a setting we have on it," Molly stated.

"Why exactly?" Alastor asked.

Molly chuckled, "Well, the setting itself was primarily because Exterminators had to do their business, but some of them used the features for sexual reasons."

"And we.. are doing it now?" Alastor questioned.

"Uh-huh, but nobody's stopping us." Molly stated, "And we're also doing it public."

Alastor smiled, getting turned on at the prospect. The two of them discussed doing it sometime in the future and they decided to do it today.

With that, Alastor and Molly put on their Exterminator suits. In terms of their masks, Alastor was that of two X's for eyes and a wicked smile while Molly was two Xs and a sideways three.

It took a bit of setting up as per usual, but once they put the things on, Molly made her way towards Alastor. 

"You look stunning." Alastor mused as she pranced towards him.

"Really?" Molly said as she put her hand on her hips, "Well, you too."

"Okay, both of us know how to get into this setting, right?" Alastor asked.  
Molly nodded, "I was worried that you wouldn't but since you told me that, I can assume that you know."

There were several modes that the Exterminator suits had. Firstly, was the Combat Mode which was used primarily when the Exterminations happened. It made the metal that the suit was made to be extremely resistant to damage. Secondly, there was the Casual Mode which was often used when there wasn't any necessary combat. Lastly, there was the Removal Mode which was used in case the Exterminators needed to excrete bodily fluids.

From what Alastor had learned, some Exterminators occasionally used the mode for sexual purposes. There was already plenty of cases while he was in training and the military so it wouldn't come as a surprise that he wanted to try it.

But first, they had to make sure it worked.

"How do we check if it works?" Alastor asked as he sat down on his bed.

In response, Molly made her over to him and suddenly sat on his lap. She faced him, but they wouldn't be able to kiss due to their masks. 

However, she began to grind against his crotch, which made him moan slightly.

"You should put yourself into the microphone, so that nobody will hear us," Molly stated.

Alastor somewhat forgot that he could keep the voice to his own mask so that he could only talk with other Exterminators. Once he managed to set the suit to it, the deer felt warmth build up inside of him.

The two of them were basically grinding against each other and Alastor could feel his dick getting hard. He could feel Molly on it, and his mind was washed with horny thoughts.

"Fuck.." Alastor purred.

"It feels nice, right?" Molly cooed, "Shall we go now?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

It wasn't uncommon to see Exterminators outside of the military.

Alastor and Molly would see some of them every so often whenever they tended to travel around Heaven.

But sometimes, Molly wondered if those Exterminators wanted to do what she and Alastor were planning.

The two were heading to a park located within the city that wasn't heavily frequented. Fortunately, there were plenty of those kinds of parks within paradise so they didn't have to choose.

"This is the place?" Alastor asked to her.

"Mmhm," Molly stated.

While the park wasn't the biggest one in the city, it was quite large for one. There were a small lake and plenty of foliage here and there but nobody other than some random individuals was in the park.

"Okay, just play it cool." Molly stated, "We'll head to those bushes over there and then we start."

In response, he nodded and they began to prance their way across the park. While it looked like they were passing through, Alastor and Molly would be heading within the trees and bushes.

Once nobody was looking, the couple swiftly dived into the bushes as silently as possible and managed to prop themselves up against a tree.

"Alright." Molly said to Alastor through the built-in radio in her suit, "We just fuck for a quick few minutes, okay?"

Alastor nodded, "Now, let's just position ourselves."

Molly laid herself against the tree while Alastor moved towards her pussy. His cock slowly became erect through his suit which amused the two of them.

"Do you think they designed these suits just in case people wanted to have sex with them on?" Alastor mused.

"Not always, but sometimes I do," Molly said.

Without hesitation, Alastor began to grind against his cock against her clit, making them breathe heavily through their radios. The way that both of them could hear each other's sounds of pleasure directly into their ears made them horny.

It didn't take long for Alastor to begin pushing himself into Molly. Given the amount of sexual intercourse they sometimes did, the two of them were quite used to the sensation they would give to one another but that didn't matter with the fact it always felt good.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alastor mused.

"Uh-huh, just fuck me already," Molly stated.

Heeded her command, Alastor began to slowly thrust into her. It didn't take long for him to get into a rhythm which made Molly cry out in pleasure every so often. As Alastor went on, Molly couldn't help but imagine the two of them fucking themselves in the middle of the park and many people enamoured in the sight before them.

She could tell that Alastor felt the same as he was letting out louder moans into the radio. He was obviously putting on a show just for the fun of it, and Molly decided to follow along.

"Oh, god, yes!" Molly moaned, "Fuck me harder!"

"If that's what you to want.." Alastor heaved.

Alastor pounded even hard into Molly, making some notable noise as he thrust into her. It was hard to discern if it was loud enough to be heard across the park, but they were too far in lust for that.

Both of them moaned into their radios wanting their voices to be heard for their lover and how much they wanted each other. 

It didn't take long for Alastor to cum first, with Molly following soon after. Their bodies rocked with the sudden shock of pleasure that ran through them, with Alastor filling Molly with his seed.

Once they got out of the wave of pleasure, it didn't take long for them to realize that it was probably best for them to get away from their position to prevent anyone finding out what they'd done.

Scooting away from their mess, Alastor chuckled.

"Didn't expect to feel much better than my recordings." Alastor mused.

"Once you get experience, you'll feel better." Molly stated, "Let's clean up, I guess."

Alastor swiftly snapped his fingers, and Molly felt the mess that they had made to each other disappear. 

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Alastor stated, "Or you want to try this somewhere else?"

"You wanna?" Molly mused.

"Maybe." Alastor purred, "Do you?"

It didn't take long for them to decide where they should next, and they swiftly made their way out of the park, off to another place that they could fuck each other silly.

Little did they know, someone had watched them all that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I thought but still satisfied with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed too.


	11. You've Seen The Butcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fairly long wait between this chapter and the last one, I had a fair bit of writer's block while making this. Plus, this thing is legit really short (this counts more as a drabble than an actual chapter) but I'm fine with the final product.
> 
> Merry Smissmas and Happy New Year, amigo.
> 
> Fair warning, this contains some piss kink so if that's not your thing, then no need to read this.

Alastor liked experimenting with himself.

Sure, it did give them quite a lot of satisfaction, but usually, he could only do so much with himself.

When Molly came along to teach him more of the kind of sex he could have with someone else, Alastor felt like he had reached the pinnacle for his libido.

Or at least before he learned more about Molly's sexual preferences.

There was plenty of things that he hadn't learned about within sex, such as the strange kinds of fetishes people had. While he did have a sadistic and masochistic kink for sex, Alastor hadn't exactly explored out of that particular comfort zone just yet. 

Molly was willing to teach him for the most part, and she wanted to give a lesson within a particular fetish she had.

"You want me to piss myself?" Alastor asked in bewilderment.

"Uh-huh." Molly stated, "That's it."

Both of them were in bed, lying next to each other in basic pyjamas. While it was the dead of night, the two were wide awake ready to make a mess of themselves.

"Well, I can't exactly say I'm entirely ready for this." Alastor said nervously, "Since I haven't done this before.."

"It's alright." Molly stated, "Plus, I'm joining you on this, Al."

"Look, everything feels wrong about this." Alastor said, "I need to pee, and every instinct in me wants me to stand up and run to the bathroom."

"Alright, that makes sense, but I think I can help with that," Molly stated.

She moved over towards Alastor and wrapped herself around him, perfectly positioned so that they could grind against each other's crotches.

Of course, each of them had the intense urge to pee right then and there. Alastor was easily more susceptible to it but Molly was going to able to keep herself together.

"Molly... I.." Alastor stammered.

"Keep yourself together." Molly mused, "When I say so, let yourself go."

With that, Molly began to grind against him slowly with his cock getting more erect and her pussy get wetter at each passing moment, and they were getting ever so close to the edge.

"Okay, you ready?" Molly heaved.

Alastor could only nod in response, as they winced in unison.

The sensation of relief and sexual bliss that came with the feeling of each other pissing in their pants. Both of them shook in otherworldly satisfaction as they let themselves loose.

Eventually, both of them heaved a sigh of relief and strange sexual arousal from the mess they made. Alastor glanced down at their mess, to survey what they did to themselves.

Both of them had made a stain in the direct middle of their bedsheets, and their pants were wet down to their legs. Even then, it turned him on somehow as Molly began to move closer to him.

It didn't take long for the two of them to grind against each other again. Molly and Alastor were completely lost in their sense of lust that they merely didn't care about the mess they made. If anything, their piss-stained mess on their clothing and bedsheets just added to the sense of arousal with their moans and actions.

Molly had taught Alastor well as he was a disgusting horny mess alongside his girlfriend and his climax was together into a strange sense of bliss.

Without warning, Alastor and Molly let out muffled moans as they came in their piss-stained clothes. Their shared climax caused them to shiver in delight, and the mess getting more bodily fluids mixed.

Once they got sensibility again, Molly chuckled.

"God, we're disgusting." she mused.

"At least, we're not going to Hell anytime soon." Alastor stated, "So, we're going to clean this up?"

"Not yet, let's wallow in this mess for now." Molly said, "Plus, I wanna give you some homework."

"What kind of homework are you going to give me?" Alastor asked.

"I know that you enjoy masturbating in front of a camera, so you better record videos of you pissing yourself." Molly stated, "When you're done, send me those videos, m'kay?"

"Seems easy for me." Alastor stated, "You're not going to send it to anyone, right?"

"Well, other than Rosie and Tony?" Molly said, "No."

"You.." Alastor stopped himself from stammering nervously.

"Uh-huh, I have sent them those videos, and they have reacted positively." Molly mused, "More or less."

"Great, next thing you know, all four of us will have a great orgy together." Alastor joked which made Molly laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I ain't doing any incest anytime soon." Molly stated, "Depends though."

"So, can we clean ourselves up?" Alastor asked.

"Yeah, better do that," Molly stated.


	12. Blood, Sex And Booze

Alastor didn't celebrate his birthday that often.

Usually, he'd brush it off more than anything. However, since he got to Heaven, his friends and family had been more social in terms of that particular celebration.

Now, Alastor was at the club celebrating with his parents.

"Molly isn't here?" Abigail asked.

"She's busy with work, unfortunately, but she said that she wanted to give me a gift." Alastor stated, "Not sure what she means by that."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy what she wants to give to you." Abigail stated, "Your friend, Idosing is coming over too, so better wait for it."

Honestly, Alastor felt the entire day was quite a blur, primarily because he drank some booze along the way. Fortunately, he wasn't drunk the entire time since he was in Heaven, but the radio host wasn't so sure if he did remember everything that happened.

Some highlights worth noting was Abigail cooking deserts for Alastor, Idosing and Eddie singing a jokey jazz song for him and plenty of jambalaya.

Eventually, it was night.

By that time, Idosing had left and his parents were busy getting to run the night shift for the bar.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, I had plenty of fun." Alastor stated, "I'll see you soon."

His father nodded in response, while his mother smiled at him as they watched him leave.

While Alastor made his way back home, a part of him remembered of Molly's gift that she wanted to give him. He wondered what it could be, but the radio host wasn't able to pinpoint whether it would be a normal gift or something that would be sexual.

It didn't take long for him to reach home and make his way towards his bedroom so that he could sleep.

"Oh?" Alastor murmured to himself in surprise.

On his bed was a large wrapped present with a nice bow for decoration. Alastor pranced his way towards his bed and reached over for the gift. It was large, but it was surprisingly light for a gift this size.

The deer sat down on his bed and began to unwrap his present. It didn't take long for him to see what was inside.

Even though it was slightly hard to see in the bedroom light, Alastor could see that it was a dark red robe similar in vein to the one Molly wore the other day albeit it seemed more intricate.

He took it out of the box and something clattered onto the floor. Alastor looked over at the floor and saw a bright red USB. Picking it up, there wasn't any kind of label on it but he had a feeling on what could be on it.

Alastor couldn't help but smile, since he somewhat enjoyed the sexual roleplay Molly did that made her a cultist that worshipped him. But given that this was a video, he wondered how he should play along with her little plan.

But he needed some energy first.

* * *

After a cup of coffee and a small dosage of aphrodisiac, Alastor decided to put on his new robe.

It looked nice on him, and it was easy to imagine himself with other cultists that would worship him.

Of course, he only had one that would worship him.

He made his way to his laptop and inserted the USB into it. It didn't take long for him to get the files onto his computer and he could see that there were two videos.

The first one was titled 'Your Favorite Cultist' while the other one was called 'Your Other Favorite Cultist' which meant that Molly had brought someone else along.

While he would like to speculate who it was, he decided to focus on the video that was Molly.

He had everything set up with his pair of headphones for the best experience he could have as he opened the video file.

At first, the video depicted a dim candlelit room with numerous voodoo symbols that were written across the walls and floor. Footsteps echoed and soon enough, Molly came in with her robe and sat down on the floor in front of the camera.

She smiled and so did Alastor because he caught a little glance under the robe which showed that she was naked underneath it.

"Hello, Master." Molly purred which made Alastor shiver in delight.

Molly inched her way closer to the camera, "So, I'm sorry that I'm unable to be with you for your birthday.. but I have a way of overcoming that problem."

"Of course, you do," Alastor murmured.

Even though she was in human form, she could see that almost spider-like smile on her as she lifted the robe to reveal her naked body towards the camera. To his surprise, there was quite a lot of markings on her written in dark red colour.

The writing on her body primarily consisted of sentences that said 'This body is the property of the Radio Demon' alongside arrows pointing to her naughty bits.

Once she revealed her little secret, she adjusted her robe so that her lovely body was towards the camera, while also showing her pussy which was dripping wet.

Alastor paused the video so that he could adjust himself. His robe was able to show his own body at the front. He was also naked underneath the robe and his cock was erect just from looking at Molly. Unpausing the video, he could hear her chuckle.

"I know that you like how I fuck you, Master." Molly stated, "But you're so far away.. and I can't have your nice juicy cock in me."

He merely wrapped his hand around his cock, wondering where Molly was going with this.

"So... I can only have a replacement." Molly stated as she reached over to something out of the camera's view.

It didn't take long for her to get what she wanted, and Alastor saw that it was a dildo, that looked like the same size as his dick.

"I hope that I can put on a good show for you, Master." Molly said nervously, "Let me please you from far away."

Without hesitation, Molly dropped herself down on to the toy and it swiftly penetrated her due to her juices, and Alastor almost came from the sight of it alone.

But what made him just feel a new wave of pleasure was how Molly was moaning at the sudden sensation inside of her.

"Master, it's as big as you." Molly stated mischievously, "It doesn't feel like you, but I'm sure you're just fine with it."

Soon enough, Molly began to ride on it like the animal she was with Alastor stroking his cock hard to her rhythm. It gave him pleasure, albeit it was not going to be the same as her pussy.

He paused the video and stood up to grab the box of sex toys. Opening it, he grabbed one of the fleshlights that he used whenever he fantasized about Molly. It was bright pink and was perfect in simulating Molly's cunt when he wanted to.

Upon gaining his toy, he readjusted himself into his seat and lubed his dick up with some convenient lotion. Before long, Alastor sheathed himself into the toy and replayed the video.

For quite a while, Alastor and Molly were in rhythm even though it was just the deer watching a recording of his girlfriend. 

As the video continued, Molly began more audible with declarations for her master.

"I love you Master!" she screamed within his headphones, "I love you!"

The sensation that Alastor was feeling with the video made his climax build up even more intensely than his usual masturbation session.

"I'm cumming, Master!"

Molly's moans and Italian babbling echoed into Alastor's headphones as she climaxed and Alastor followed soon after with him filling the fleshlight with his seed. He watched the video which showed her body shivering in complete bliss.

Once the two has finished their climax, Molly chuckled.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Master?" Molly mused.

"Of course, dear." Alastor heaved.

"I hope you did enjoy it." Molly stated, "And one last thing before I leave.."

He tilted his head, guessing that what she was going to say was about the other video.

"There is another video from a fellow friend of yours ." Molly purred, "I hope they can please as much as I can."

With that, the video ended. Alastor let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed some tissues from a nearby tissue box on his desk and cleaned up the mess he made on himself.

Sure, the fleshlight was messed up but that wasn't his main concern. At the moment, he was still a bit horny since he was also wondering about the other video on the USB.

"Nothing better to do."

* * *

It didn't take long for Alastor get himself ready again.

Once again, he set everything up like what he did with Molly alongside a new fleshlight that he rarely used. 

Alastor had a funny feeling about this video since he may have guessed who it was going to be. Despite his assumptions, he played the video.

Unlike Molly's video, the setting was a different room with more voodoo symbols drawn across the walls and floor. However, the camera was placed near a wall with enough space for someone to sit there.

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard and a robed figure stood in front of the camera. It was hard to see who it was with the dim candlelight.

They sat down in front of the camera, with silence following after.

Eventually, the individual went ahead and pulled the hood of the robe off of their head with Alastor seeing who it was.

It was Rosie.

While she was in her demon form, Alastor could see that her face was quite sombre as she seemed to gather the courage to speak up.

"Hello... Master." Rosie said somewhat nervously before seemingly gazing off into the distance.

For Alastor, he could see that she seemed very nervous to even begin her pornographic session.

"I know that.. when you're watching this, it's your birthday." Rosie stated sheepishly, "Molly told me about this idea.. but I wanted this opportunity to confess something."

"Hm?"

"When you went away, I realized something about my feelings towards you." Rosie said, "I've liked you a lot, in ways that.. were different."  
Alastor was silent.

"But.. I could never be.. the one." Rosie said, "However, I want you, Alastor."

With that, Rosie went down on her knees and moved her robe to reveal herself. Her naked body that Alastor remembered so fondly that one night.

"Let me be yours." Rosie cooed.

She didn't hesitate as she began to play around with her small perky breasts with her two hands. As Rosie continued with her show, Alastor felt himself getting hard as she began touched at her pussy.

Rosie slowly toyed with her clit making sure that the camera saw what was going on. Alastor decided to begin touching his cock with his hand.

"I think it's time I should pleasure you properly now, Master." Rosie mused as she reached over to her side.

He could see that it was the same kind of dildo that Molly used, which made him laugh a bit. Molly was probably watching this from behind the camera, but Rosie was getting ready to push herself onto the dildo.

Due to her fluids, it didn't take long for it to enter her body. Rosie let out shaky breaths and moans as the dildo entered into her.

Meanwhile, Alastor had taken the fleshlight he had in hand, and followed along with Rosie's pace, imagining her right under him.

"Follow with me, Master." Rosie purred, "I always know that you like the best rhythms."

It didn't take long for the two of them to be in lustful rhythm, with Rosie bouncing up and down on the dildo and Alastor thrusting his cock into the fleshlight.

While it wasn't exactly a replica of Rosie, it still excited him and from the video, she was also having the time of her life riding the dildo like a wild animal.

"I love you, Master!" Rosie exclaimed, "I need you inside of me, pounding me into the ground, fucking me like the animal you are!"

Alastor didn't keep his eyes off the screen, watching the show Rosie was putting with the two of them closer and closer to their climax.

"Master, I'm going to cum!" Rosie screamed, "Ah!"

Rosie shook like mad with her legs spasming out and her entire body shivering in delight as she sprayed her juices onto the floor with the orgasm running through her. In unison, Alastor reached his climax and filled his seed once more into the fleshlight.

It didn't take long for Alastor to regain his senses with Rosie letting out a relieved sigh. 

"That was beautiful, Master." Rosie mused, "I hope you that you enjoyed it. Thank you."

With a wink, the video ended. Alastor managed to muster enough strength to begin cleaning himself up.

He was swift with his clean up, not bothering to bathe just yet. Once he tossed the robe to his pile of dirty laundry, Alastor essentially tossed himself onto the bed.

Before long, with his energy drains and thoughts blurry with his two lovers, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tempted to make Alastor/Rosie/Molly the ship for the redux, but we'll see.
> 
> Anyhoo, the next chapter is not going to be smut fortunately, so be patient for that one/


	13. Platypus (I Hate You)

It was hard to pinpoint how much Alastor despised Vox.

Well, there were plenty of reasons why he hated the man.

Firstly, back when Alastor was on top of the world in Hell, Vox was his definitive rival not because he was a literal demon based on the hottest craze in technology, but also because of their clash in personalities.

They were similar in more ways than one. Both of them would make relatively obscure references in conversation, often liked minding their business terrorizing people, and extremely powerful in their own respect.

At least for two decades, they fought intensely through discussion and territorial battles. With the bitter memories tied to those years, Alastor would've like Vox be skewered by several Exterminators' angel spears.

However, with him leaving to Heaven, the radio host was quite relieved to not have to deal with the bastard ever again.

Right?

"I fucking hate this," Alastor grumbled.

Molly watched as Alastor dressed with his red suit, in a very irritating manner grumbling about his archenemy.

"Look, I know that you hate him." Molly stated, "But this is just one time, and we'll never have to see that poor bastard again."

"Doll, that's the only good part about this. Everything else is a complete and utter shitshow." Alastor said angrily.

"Well, maybe, he'll go easy on you-"

Alastor burst out laughing, "You don't know him, darling. I admitted know too much about him, and I'd rather kill him than anything."

"O-okay, so what do you want to do?" Molly asked nervously.

"All that I need to do is see what the fuckface wants, and we'll see from there," Alastor stated as he walked over to Molly.

She was sitting on the bed wearing a relatively basic pair of yoga pants and a sports bra as she wanted to exercise that morning. Alastor leaned in to give a kiss to her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. While it didn't have any kind of effect, it managed to give her a smirk which made Alastor smile.

"Don't worry about it, doll." Alastor reassured, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be back here in a jiffy."

"Okay," Molly said cheerfully.

* * *

Alarm bells rang inside of Alastor's head as he reached his destination.

It wasn't much, as it turned out to be a small home within a residential area far from his own house. Of course, that didn't mean Alastor wasn't prepared for it. He had practised plenty of voodoo rituals that would help protect him from anything Vox had for him.

Of course, it didn't help that Vox was waiting for him.

The bastard's smug smile on his TV head and the rather flashy suit he always wore already made Alastor pissed off, even with the words Vox decided to let out.

"Well then." Vox mused, "I didn't expect that you'd come."

"Heh, why wouldn't I come?" Alastor mused, "After all, I'd have to be here in person so that I can slaughter you."

Vox merely chuckled in response, "Well, nice to know that you haven't changed a lot."

They made their way inside of the house where Alastor was surprised at the decor. It definitely fit with Vox's aesthetic, too much for Alastor's sake and the interior design and layout looked comfortable.

Both of them made their way to a dining table where plenty of dishes were set on it. It was a large variety of food, some of them were New Orleans cuisine and others that Alastor wasn't aware of.

"You cooked these yourself?" Alastor asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It didn't take long for me to look at the best recipes, and learn how to cook all of them." Vox mused as he sat down, "Sit down, I've got lots to talk about."

In response, Alastor sat down at the farthest possible seat at the table and faced the television demon with some malice on his face.

"Now then, don't look at me like that." Vox stated, "I don't have any tricks up my sleeves, nor did I even poison these delicious foods."

Alastor grumbled as he grabbed a plate and moved over the get servings of jambalaya for himself. Once he did, he decided to eat a spoonful which was surprisingly tasty albeit doesn't say of which to Vox.

"Anyhoo, I think I should start talking then since you're pouting." Vox mused.

The radio host swallowed his spoonful, "It's better that you shut up."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Vox replied, "So, I guess we begin with the simple question of.. how are you doing?"

"I'm fine until you decided to come along," Alastor stated.

"That's fine. Plus, you're living the best life from what I could see." Vox mused, "Nice girlfriend, somewhat nice family, good friends and finally realized that sex was good for you."

Every thought in Alastor shut down right then and there as he caught on to Vox's words.

"You.."

"Admittedly, having stalked you for a while in Heaven, I found about your little amateur porn videos. Not bad, and if we were still in Hell, I'd put Valentino to shame." Vox said cheerfully, "But I won't do that, just for the sake of your own sanity, though you look hot when bouncing on a dildo-"

Alastor let out a shaky breath in anger, which Vox, unfortunately, noticed cutting off his sentence.

"Oh, you don't like talking about it, apparently." Vox said sarcastically, "Anyway, let's move on."

"Why are you talking to me?" Alastor suddenly interjected.

"Meaning?" Vox replied calmly.

Alastor stood up from his seat and stomped his way towards Vox. He then grabbed at the television's collar and made his face to face with the deer.

"Why.. are you here? Why bother about little old me?" Alastor hissed, radio static in his voice, "I have no use towards you nor do I have any use for you."

Vox merely chuckled, before suddenly beginning to break into hysterical laughter. He laughed for god knows how long and much longer than Alastor wanted.

Without any hesitation, Alastor decided to punch Vox in the face and he stopped laughing even though his screen was not broken in any shape or form.

"To be honest, it's just my own interest in you, Alastor." Vox stated plainly, "But since you're not in any particular mood, then I guess let's settle things the old fashioned way."

Finally, Alastor smirked.

"Sure then, bastard."

* * *

"And that's how you wound up here, bruised to all hell?"

Alastor grumbled in response, much to Abigail's amusement.

She was minding her own business within her own home with her husband, Eddie absent when Alastor suddenly burst through the front door, severely injured in a sense. Fortunately, Abigail managed to nurse him back to health.

"You must really hate Vox." Abigail mused.

"That's putting that lightly." Alastor stated, "Are my wounds patched up?"

"For the most part." she replied, "It must've been a harsh fight with what you got."

Expectedly, Alastor and Vox got into a pretty rough brawl during that meeting which Alastor stated took over 6 hours. Ultimately, Vox came as victor from the brawl and he had to crawl his way over here.

"So, are you going to head back home?" Abigail asked.

"Not yet, if Molly finds out I lost, she'll never let me hear the end of it." Alastor stated, "Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?"

Abigail merely nodded in response, as Alastor limped his way over to the couch in the living room while she helped him on the way. Once he managed to get onto the couch, Alastor somehow passed out immediately, probably from the tiredness the fight caused.

For Alastor, it was fine enough that he was fast asleep by this point since he definitely needed rest. However, Abigail wanted to do something about it.

By then, it was essentially midnight and Abigail was walking her way down an empty street. At this time of night, nobody except for certain shops was open but she had her sights set on him.

'Him' was Vox who seemed to be performing some late night shopping for junk food, but even he could tell something was following him.

Abigail was wearing some old fashioned attire, reminiscent of her time in the early 20th century, and was carrying a small handbag. Vox hadn't taken notice of her just yet with him beginning to walk towards his home presumably.

"Hello," she spoke up, making Vox turn around.

Vox looked at her somewhat shocked, trying to understand what he was seeing in front of him.

"Err, hello." Vox blurted out, "Are you Alastor?"

"No, dear." Abigail responded, "Though, he has made ventures into crossdressing, so that may confuse you."

"Ah, I can assume you're his mother?" Vox stated, "Bastard never really shut up about you."

"That also applies." Abigail mused, "Come follow me."

With that, she pranced towards a park with Vox reluctantly followed behind her. Of course, even he knew that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

Upon reaching the alleyway with Vox behind her, she turned around and smiled maliciously at him.

"I would like to rip you apart limb from limb." Abigail hissed maniacally, "But this isn't Hell, unfortunately."

"Tsk." Vox surprisingly bit back, "Is this what you want? Torture me for your son's sake?"

"I'm not surprised that you would know that since you seem to have access to documents beyond your understanding." Abigail stated, "But I'm not here to punish you."

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a small syringe. Instead of lunging at him, she merely passed it over to him to which he hesitantly took.

"What is that?" Vox asked.

"It's something you'll use someday on Alastor, I won't say what is it now but you can find out later." Abigail stated, "You're the only one that I know he has a particular hateful relationship with.. thus I'm giving that to you."

"You're.. giving me something that would harm Alastor?" Vox inquired confused.

Abigail chuckled, "Believe me I would do it myself if given the chance, but I am.. limited, to say the least."

She stared at him with malicious intent, "When Alastor happens to cause trouble that involves you, use that syringe."

Vox's face fell in terror as Abigail smiled at him.

"And then... bring him to me." Abigail hissed with radio static filling the air.

Abigail reverted and began to waltz away from Vox who remained still. Eventually, she heard him walking away slowly.

She merely smiled, wondering if things will be as she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha..
> 
> Anyway, more smut on the way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigo.


	14. Needles and Pins

For Charlie, going to Heaven was all that she could ever hope for.

Every single day, the hotel staff could explore paradise with ease and the princess was quite happy with what she could do.

But there was one thing that she did want to do that she didn't have the chance just yet.

"Are you sure the coast is clear?"

Charlie and Vaggie looked outside the window as they watched Husk, Niffty, Baxter and Mimzy walk away to go out for the day. The group wanted to explore Heaven's cities while the couple would do some offhand work.

Of course, that was, in fact, a lie for the excuse that they could have sex.

"Okay, I think they're gone." Charlie stated, "We're in the clear."

However, just in case, they locked the doors and the windows, closing the curtains so that nobody saw them easily and making sure that as a last resort, the bedroom door was locked tight.

Soon enough, Charlie and Vaggie were in their bed, laying down on it and primarily doing nothing.

Fortunately, they had an idea about what to do.

In paradise, they were able to be humans which intrigued both of them. However, they didn't know how different it would be with their human form.

"How the hell do you look so hot?" Charlie joked.

Vaggie in human form was a dark-skinned young woman in her early 20s with brown hair of obvious Hispanic descent, while Charlie in human form was a pale white girl around the same age with bright blonde hair.

"Could say the same to you." Vaggie mused.

They were wearing relatively simple clothes, so without hesitation, the couple stripped each of their clothing and underwear. 

With each other naked, it felt weird to be in the situation as each of them was quite different in their human forms.

"How different are you from your usual self?" Charlie purred as she moved over to Vaggie.

She reached over to grab at one of her breasts, which made Vaggie moan and Charlie chuckle. 

"Still the same size, and ever so perky," Charlie said seductively.

"Let me see yours." Vaggie cooed.

Reaching over to grab one of Charlie's breasts, they were soon toying with each other's boobs. As they continued playing with them, they were slowly getting hornier by the moment with each other's pussy getting wetter.

"Just to ask, when you're in human form, do you think we taste different?" Charlie mused.

Charlie decided to move over to Vaggie's nether region and positioned herself to begin to eat her dripping cunt. Before long, she began to tongue at her girlfriend's clit and hole, noting that it still tasted the same.

"Oh, yeah." Vaggie purred, "How about we 69 it, hon?"

The princess stopped her indulgence in the delicacy she was having to face Vaggie and smiled.

"Alright, then, hon." Charlie cooed, "Let's do it."

Having had sex since they properly started dating, Charlie was quite used to eating her girlfriend out and vice versa for Vaggie. It didn't take long for them to get into position, and soon enough, they began to eat at each other.

Before long, Charlie and Vaggie let out soft moans with the pleasure they gave each other. Since they knew where each other's sweet spots were, it wouldn't take long for them to achieve their climax, but instead, they decided to take it slow at first before bringing each other to their respective climaxes.

Even though it was hard to tell how it was, Charlie was more than satisfied with what they were doing. Vaggie was responding well to her cunnilingus while she was giving Charlie the same response.

As the pressure built up, their licking began to become more sloppy with each other's pussy dripping wet with each motion and their climax beginning to build up quickly.

Charlie was the more vocal one, occasionally a few moans and exclamations while Vaggie was letting out occasional moans as they brought themselves to their inevitable climax.

Soon enough, they reached their climax with their bodies shivering in delight while also spraying their fluid across each other's face. 

Once Charlie and Vaggie got through their respective orgasms, they got off each other and laid on the bed, panting.

"Okay, that was fun." Charlie mused, "Round two?"

"Maybe." Vaggie purred, "Let's scissor each other, eh?"

"Well then, let's do it." Charlie cooed.

* * *

Vaggie was the more dominative one in the relationship.

It wouldn't be particularly obvious with looking at them at a distance. Even when Angel Dust teased the two of them, nobody could really tell what life was like in the bedroom.

During the years dating each other, Charlie and Vaggie had sex on multiple occasions. The moth remembered the first time fondly as the princess was not to experienced with sexual experiences with women, but once they got used to it, it was easy for them to start a wild session.

Charlie and Vaggie positioned themselves and before long, they were basically interlocked with each other's leg and their cunts grinding against one another.

Once they were into a rhythm, in which they rubbed their clits and pussies forcefully, Charlie and Vaggie let out moans and groans of pleasure as they ground against each other.

"Oh, yeah, Vags!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Want it harder, huh, bitch?" Vaggie shouted in demented pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" 

They continued in their scissoring, becoming more vigorous in their movements, with sweat glistening their bodies and panting heavily.

"I'm gonna cum, hon!" Vaggie exclaimed.

"AH!"

Vaggie came first with her vision going blurry, her body shaking violently and the feeling of her squirting. Charlie followed soon after with her legs shaking and spraying fluids across her girlfriend's body.

For a while, the orgasm left them completely drained of their energy with them, breathing heavily from the experience. 

Eventually, Vaggie mustered enough strength to sit up straight and made her towards Charlie who was the most tired from the orgasms.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Vaggie mused.

"Of course, hon." Charlie replied, "Next time, we get some sex toys."

"That sounds fun," Vaggie said cheerfully.


	15. Cherry Waves

It was hard for Lucifer and Lilith to ever have time together.

With Lilith touring constantly, Lucifer never had the chance for free time except for a few days.

However, with the Hazbin Hotel gone to Heaven and the current state of Hell unsure, Lilith was let go for several months to rest for some reason (probably because of changing times), but with that, they finally had the chance to be with each other.

And they weren't going to waste that opportunity.

"It's been so long, dear." Lucifer mused.

Currently, they were laying on their bed with no clothes on. Lilith seemed so perfect since she was one of the first humans ever made by God, and Lucifer fell in love after her husband, Adam divorced her in the Garden of Eden.

Even when they were able to get into bed together, especially naked, Lucifer wanted to do little to nothing to her other than be able to touch her again.

Of course, there were also parts of him that were bound to go wild.

"So, are you ready?" Lilith asked.

Lucifer smirked, "Yes... Mistress."

She made her way over to him as they laid comfortably on the bed. Lucifer was usually the bottom in their relationship, but he could be on top if needed.

"For tonight..." Lilith mused, "I'm all yours."

Next thing he knew, she lunged on top of him and kissed him on the lips immediately. Lucifer felt bliss course through his very being, as he began to make out sloppily with her.

With a light shove, Lilith was now flat on her back and Lucifer began to grope at her breasts. He leaned in and began to suck at one of her nipples making her moan. Lucifer continued as he wanted to hear his wife's moans as they were like the songs she sang.

Eventually, he decided to stop.

"You want to suck me off, dear?" Lucifer asked, to which Lilith smiled softly and nodded.

They repositioned themselves so that Lucifer was splayed across the bed, with his cock erect towards Lilith.

His dick was quite large, at least 7 or so inches, especially for his rather short height but it was quite enough for Lilith. She wrapped her hand around his girth making him shiver in delight.

Soon enough, Lilith began to tongue at his penis. Lucifer had plenty of experience with his wife, but she was somehow always able to hit those sweet spots.

As she continued, Lilith teased at his shaft, tip and occasionally pushed the cock into the back of her throat making Lucifer let out shaky breaths.

It was hard to even tell how long it was but all Lucifer could tell that Lilith wanted to take this slow, as it was often best like that. He merely let Lilith take him to that higher plane of lustful existence.

Lucifer could feel every single spark of electricity that Lilith gave to him, each of them bringing to his pent up climax. It built up so slowly but each step of the way was near Heavenly.

With time feeling like it went on for a bit longer than it should have been, Lucifer came hard with his seed spewing from him as bliss ran through his veins.

Once he managed to get himself together, Lucifer suddenly saw Lilith above him and she slowly leaned in for a kiss. As they kissed, he felt the taste of his own cum and he savoured the semen as they made out once more.

Before long, Lilith shoved him lightly so that he sat up and she positioned herself to expose herself to Lucifer. With that, he positioned himself so that he could begin giving cunnilingus to her. 

Even though it was always hard for Lucifer to have Lilith like this but when he did get the chance, he still remembers where her sweets spots are.

She let out moans and shaky breaths as he tongued at her cunt, licking at her clit and G-spot with soft strokes almost as if he was writing something with his tongue. Lilith was always a bit sensitive with him and she shivered at his movement.

He continued at a similarly slow pace that was similar to her blowjob prior, making sure that her climax would build up like a ticking timebomb. It was long-winded, but Lilith was enjoying every single second of it.

Then, she let out a rather loud moan and Lilith's legs crushed his head in between her thighs as she squirted into his face and he let out a muffled moan in response.

After a few moments, Lucifer managed to get out of the headlock and smiled at his wife who was happy with the orgasm.

"Do you want to take this further?" Lucifer asked.

"Not really.." Lilith stated.

It was understandable as the orgasms they went through was already enough to drain their energies.

"Come lay down with me, dear," Lilith instructed to which he did so.

For a while, they merely laid there and slowly wrapped their arms around each other. Lucifer and Lilith let each other's warmth envelop them as they laid on the bed.

"Do you think Charlie is fine up there?" Lucifer suddenly asked.

Lilith merely chuckled, "I'm sure she's fine, dear. She can handle herself up there with your brothers."

"I sure hope so." Lucifer mused.

After that, they made some small talk but it was mostly about mundane activities they had plans for as well as possibilities of having proper sex with each other.

Eventually, they passed out, smiling.


	16. Only Entertainment

"You do know how to play the saxophone, right?" Idosing said.

"Of course," Alastor stated.

The two of them were Idosing's home studio which was quite modern for Alastor's fancy but given that the musician invited him to record a song with him.

"It's nothing much, right?" Alastor asked, "All I have to do is just play the saxophone and sing a bit?"

Idosing nodded, "Yeah."

Currently, Alastor was at the recording microphone with an alto saxophone in hand, one of his particular favourite instruments. He had a sheet of music at a stand next to him, with an arrangement written by Idosing.

At first, Idosing gave Alastor what he referred to as a tablature, but it consisted of numbers instead of musical notes. Ultimately, he gave him a proper sheet of music for the arrangement.

The radio host looked at the sheet of paper once again, having memorized the chords. He took a breath of air and began to play.

He played with ease as his hobby of playing jazz instruments since he was a young teen in his life. Idosing merely observed him as he played the arrangement with almost pure perfection, and the instrumental lasted for several minutes at least.

Eventually, Alastor finished, heaving for breath with Idosing giving a golf clap.

"Not the best, but that was good," Idosing stated.

Alastor scoffed, "Not the best?"

"Well, I've worked with other older musicians that you love." Idosing mused, "Take a break, then we'll get to the fun part."

To be honest, he somewhat needed a break as per the performance he recorded and Alastor made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink.

While Alastor and Idosing were friends in Hell, since then, they have drifted apart as Idosing became focused on his music career and the radio host wound up going through some unfortunate circumstances in Heaven.

Still, they talked to each other every so often and occasionally hang out when they did get the chance. Often talking about their significant other or even about music, Alastor still wanted to get closer to him.

For a while, he sat down at the sofa drinking a glass of iced water as he heard some music from the studio. It was obvious that it was Idosing practising the piano of a soft piano piece, probably for the song he was writing.

Alastor decided to make his way into the studio as he felt ready to begin singing. Walking in, he saw Idosing hunched over the piano, playing the arrangement laid out in front of him on his phone.

"Hey," Alastor said, catching Idosing's attention.

"Oh, you ready?" Idosing asked, to which Alastor nodded.

The musician smiled, "Good, let's get started."

* * *

According to Idosing, Alastor had a decent singing voice.

Then again, since Idosing did work with many talented people such as legendary musicians beside him in his music, he wanted to give Alastor a vocal feature on the album he was working on.

Of course, it had been a while since Alastor did sing, but he was able to belt out when needed.

"Just follow my tune on the piano." Idosing stated, "In probably a softer voice."

With that, Alastor smiled, "Okay, so like a ballad?"

"Yeah, essentially," Idosing replied.

He adjusted himself to the microphone which was beside Idosing and he looked down at the paper that had Idosing's handwritten lyrics. While he didn't mind the melodies that Idosing wrote finding them rather pleasant, the very words within the lyrics made little to no sense at least in the radio host's eyes.

Exactly what it meant was unknown to him but from he did know based on the Internet, Alastor could glean some meaning from the lyrics. Still, he didn't want to lose his mind over it so he began to sing.

If there was one thing that Alastor could say about the lyrics, it was great for the flow of the piano piece that Idosing was playing.  
As he sang, he could find the rhythm within those incomprehensible lyrics.

To be honest, this was his first take, but it felt like a good one. Once they finished, Idosing chuckled.

"Pretty decent of you." Idosing stated, "Might need some rerecordings, but we'll see."

"This will be released, right?" Alastor asked.

"Yep, and I'll give you some royalties." Idosing said, "But in the meantime, let's try that again."

"Understood," Alastor said with a smirk.

* * *

Molly was shocked at the idea of Alastor being featured on a song.

Sure, there was not any kind of objection but it was certainly interesting that it would happen.

The album Idosing made was more of the usual chaotic prog rock he made, but at the end was a couple of ballads. Alastor was featured on the penultimate track, which was named after him.

While it didn't seem to be about him since Molly had little to no idea on what Idosing made, but it seemed to be an overtly blissful jazz song with Idosing on lead vocals, while Alastor gave out some verses and a chorus.

"It's nice," Molly stated once she listened to it a few times.

Alastor was beside her having listened to it on the vinyl record player he owned. He had made sure it was stuck on that particular groove to repeat the song, which even Molly wasn't so sure how.

"Is it about you?" Molly asked.

"Well, I've seen the lyrics and it's hard to say." Alastor stated, "But it's a nice song for the most part. It's not his best ballad though."

"Have you listened to his discography?" Molly inquired as she leaned in closer to him.

He chuckled, "I have, but you shouldn't do that unless you want to transcend most structures of music and have massive bouts of tinnitus."

"So, it's bad?" Molly mused.

The radio host scoffed, "Well, it's not for everyone, but soon enough, I got used to it. I like a few of them, but most of them seemed to be bland somehow."

"Really?" Molly said.

"Let's stop here before I go on a rant." Alastor mused as he stood up, and stopped the record player.

Silence filled the room swiftly as Alastor lunged at Molly before burying her in a hug much to her amusement. Once they managed to hug each other for a while, Molly decided to give him a light kiss on the forehead.

"You're a great singer, you know that?" Molly stated.

Alastor chuckled, "Please dear, I've always known that."

"I wish I could hear you sing sometime." Molly mused, "Maybe you have a performance at the club."

He smirked, "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let know, I've edited some of the index to accommodate my own taste as some stories within the original line up didn't really fit and added some more that would fit.
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoyed the last few chapters as we head to the 'Alastor gets corrupted into crossdressing' arc.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	17. King For A Day

"Nice house."

Angel Dust was honestly impressed at the size of the new house Alastor had with Molly as it was renovated to accommodate both of them.

Of course, the spider was not there to explore the radio host's home but rather for something a bit promiscuous.

"You sure about this?" Molly asked.

"I'm sure, and your brother is arguably the only person I do know that would teach me this," Alastor stated.

Molly looked a bit nervous and somewhat suspicious as per the fact that Alastor had cheated on her with Anthony but they seemed to be on more equal terms.

The three made their way into the bedroom where Molly sat on the bed as Angel Dust and Alastor made their way into the walk-in closet.

It was arguably bigger than Anthony's closet since it was meant for two people, but even with that Alastor seemed nervous. 

"Look, you want to start dressing like a sissy, huh?" Angel Dust mused.

"Well, that's one way of putting it, but I'm merely interested in wearing it for my curiosity to be sated and my experimentation within sexual boundaries," Alastor stated.

"That's a mouthful, but you just want to start wearing dresses?" Angel Dust said, "Strip."

"Meaning?" Alastor asked, a bit confused at his sentiment.

"Strip your clothes, cause I need to see what I'm working." Angel Dust stated.

Promptly, Alastor took off his clothes which wasn't much as he was wearing relatively mundane indoor attire. Once he did take off everything, except for his boxers, Angel Dust looked at him.

While he did see Alastor naked before, he never really paid particular attention to his actual physique. But now that he could, Anthony saw several things about it.

For one thing, he was quite skinny. Sure, he showed some muscle from the military experience, but Alastor's body was thinner than you'd expect from someone.

Secondly, Alastor seemed a bit feminine if you happen to look at that particular angle, and he seemed rather easy to start putting feminine clothing on.

Lastly, he still looked hot, but Angel Dust didn't want to say anything about that, since Molly would kill him.

"Alright, you got your clothing?" Angel Dust asked.

Alastor promptly went ahead and opened a drawer that revealed a collection of female underwear.

"Did you buy that?" Angel Dust mused.

"No, but Idosing thought it would funny to give these things." Alastor stated, "I've fortunately given him a well-deserved punch, but he had the last laugh."

"Alright, which one do you think is the most comfortable?" Angel Dust asked.

He pulled out one that looked like quite comfortable, though it wasn't the most appealing one from the bunch. The bra looked quite nice, and Alastor promptly put it on with relative ease.

"You look experienced." Angel Dust stated, "Do you need my help?"

"Well, no." Alastor mused, "But this is for the sake of judgement from some other person that was more experienced."

"So, you've done the deed with dresses on?" Angel Dust asked.

"I've masturbated with it before, and did one time with Molly for her birthday." Alastor stated, "And that's all you need to know."

Angel Dust laughed, "Maybe you can go on, but you got to take off those boxers to put on the underwear."

"You're not gonna look at me, right?" Alastor asked.

"I might, but don't worry, I won't start sucking you off in here without Molly ripping us in half." Angel Dust said cheerfully.

Of course, Alastor proceeded to take off his boxers and put on the panties, all while Angel Dust resisted himself from thinking dirty thoughts while staring at him. 

Even with the lingerie, Alastor somehow looked good in it, and it was easy to imagine him in a provocative situation.

"So, which dress would you like?" Angel Dust asked.

"I've tried the more old fashioned dresses already." Alastor stated, "There's a few that I want to try such as the skirts and all that."

"Alright, let's try it out." Angel Dust mused.

* * *

Molly was nervous.

Honestly, it stemmed from the affair Angel Dust and Alastor had. She had decided to watch the amateur sex tape, but it wound up tainting her mind in a way. It made her paranoid that Alastor would replace her with whoever he wished, but from what he had told, he'd rather share with other people than ever abandon her.

And he stuck to his word, since then, they had a somewhat open relationship with Alastor occasionally making out with a trusted partner such as Rosie. But Molly remained loyal to him but has had ideas of her own.

Of course, Angel Dust was that thorn in her side.

Being her twin, he was quite similar in more ways than one and he had his eyes set on Alastor, but it was more out of lustful desire than actual love. All he wanted from Alastor was a good fucking more than anything, which he rather reluctantly gave into.

So, she waited anxiously as the two of them did whatever they were doing in that closet. Molly was hoping that they weren't secretly making out in it as she would've busted down the door and killed them instantly.

However, the door to the walk-in closet suddenly opened and out popped Anthony who was blushing which made her even more nervous.

"Hey, sis." Angel Dust stated, "You better get ready."

"For what?" Molly asked before the door suddenly opened.

What came out made Molly feel like her nose started bleeding. Hell, it probably did.

Alastor was wearing a somewhat tight button plaid shirt, at least from what she could see and wearing a rather short skirt. He was also long stockings that reached to his thighs, and he appeared to have girlish makeup on.

"So, what do you think?" Angel Dust asked.

"I.. am speechless," Molly responded in shock, but Alastor chuckled.

"Are you impressed?" Alastor mused.

"Well, I am." Molly stated while blushing heavily, "Can I see other dresses?"

"Of course, dear," Alastor stated with him walking back into the walk-in closet with Angel Dust following behind him.

But one part of her made the decision to follow them which caught the two men by surprise, but Alastor was happy to see her.

Eventually, Alastor was subjected to the twins' antics of dressing him up so that he could be beautiful in the dresses he was wearing much to his chagrin.

He had plenty of dresses to wear even without Molly's side of the closet, which made the crossdressing last longer.

Fortunately, Alastor was open to wearing the numerous kinds of dresses he had all while wearing the same amount of makeup.

Most of the dresses were the old fashioned kind ranging with the early 20th century, which made the two twins swoon over him when wearing them.

"God damn, smiles, you know how to rock a dress!" Angel Dust mused as the radio host was subjected to arguable the most fanciful dress in the closet.

"Well, I wouldn't have known that until you decided to come along." Alastor stated, "Now, can we get this thing off of me?"

* * *

Alastor enjoyed the experience.

By then, it was night and Angel Dust left the home, happy to say the least. However, Molly was his main concern.

"Did you enjoy it, dear?" Alastor asked.

They were at the dining table with reheated leftover food that was still tasty enough, but Molly was noticeably gazing off into the distance.

"Enjoyed what?" Molly eventually responded.

"My.. crossdressing." Alastor said.

Molly smiled, "Oh, I liked it. Made me realize that I'd like you like a girl too."

He laughed, "So, is there anything you wanna say?"

"Well, not really." Molly stated, "Maybe about Anthony."

"Is this about my affair?" Alastor asked.

Silence fell within the home which made Alastor nervous, but she decided to let out a sigh.

"Yeah, to be honest." Molly said, "I've always worried about the fact that you'll cheat on me again, but... I think it's just me."

"Dear, I will never cheat on you." Alastor stated, "That will never happen and I'll focus on you for eternity."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Well... if you want to add more people to the relationship like Rosie.." Alastor mused.

That made her chuckle, "Maybe, we could do that, but I gotta learn about her first, and you better start crossdressing when we have sex."

Alastor smirked, "Bold of you to assume that I didn't that idea in mind."

Both of them laughed at that sentence, and they talked about it for a while with the idea of Molly dominating him again while wearing a dress.

With that, he knew that she will still be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but smut is going to happen in the next few chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, amigo.


	18. Battle-Axe

Alastor knew that he wanted Molly to be happy.

While he had been openly sexual with people he trusted, the radio host didn't want Molly to be left behind and made himself as loyal as he could unless he wanted to give something that he didn't want to have a problem with it.

Therein lies the problem with Angel Dust.

You see, Alastor had placed himself into a rock and a hard place with the spider as he would often disturb the radio host into performing sexual acts. Unlike someone like Rosie, he had little to no affection for Anthony and only used him for sexual experiences.

Of course, Molly was forever sceptical about it.

"You have to sign it, Tony," Molly stated.

Somehow, Alastor and Angel Dust were given a contract that was a few pages long which was surprising that basically confirmed that neither of them will pursue a relationship together.

He didn't want to say anything about it, but Angel Dust was more vocal about it.

"Look, we aren't going to start dating." Angel Dust stated.

Molly scowled at him, "You say that, but next thing you know.."

"Alright, alright, you've got your point." Anthony interjected, "Pass me the pen, Al."

The radio host did so as he gave his own contract back to Molly, who checked that he signed his signature where necessary.

"Dear, you don't have to worry about me and your brother." Alastor stated, "This may happen again but nothing is going to happen between us."

Molly sighed, as they had gone through that talk on several occasions, but she had gotten his message.

"Okay, here," Anthony said as he handed his own contract back to Molly.

Once Molly read and analyzed both contracts, she gave a light smile.

"Alright, I have to accept your proposition." Molly stated, "You may go on ahead for your little session."

Angel Dust smiled while Alastor looked a bit sad as he didn't Molly to be either but for all, he did think, Alastor knew Anthony could give him a nice time.

"Thank you." both of them said in unison.

* * *

While Angel Dust liked Alastor, he could tell that he was disturbed before he was going to start.

They were in Angel Dust's bedroom, which had been furnished to facilitate his webcam pornography. But for today, Alastor wanted to start doing something else.

"God, you look beautiful, smiles." Angel Dust stated.

He was wearing quite a provocative set of lingerie, which consisted of jet black bra and panties, fishnet leggings and some makeup. 

\"Could say the same for you." Alastor mused.

Anthony was wearing a pink bikini, similarly coloured long stockings and plenty of makeup. Both of them were in their human forms so it was easy to see Alastor's facial expressions.

"So, are you ready to start?" Angel Dust asked, "You look like you don't want to do this."

In response, he sat down at the edge of the bed with Anthony doing the same beside him. He looked a bit sombre, which caused Angel Dust to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You good?" Anthony asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Molly," Alastor stated.

Angel Dust frowned slightly, "Is she still disturbed about the affair?"

"Well, yes." Alastor replied, "She's always superstitious if we might start dating. I always say that we won't but I feel she doesn't get that message."

"So, do you want to do this?" Angel Dust asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence following that question, which made Anthony wonder if Alastor wasn't going through with it. Of course, his worries suddenly dissipated when the radio host looked up and smiled.

"I will, but you better give your all." Alastor purred.

With that, he suddenly lunged on top of Angel Dust and next thing the blonde knew, he was underneath Alastor who was laying over him.

"Okay, we're not taking off our clothes." Alastor stated, "We won't be touching each other's dicks, either doll."

Angel Dust smirked, "Frottage, huh?"

"What?" Alastor said, confused.

"That's the porn term for grinding each other with clothes on." Angel Dust remarked, "So, get started, Bambi."

With that, Angel Dust felt a shock of pleasure run through his veins and both of them moaned as they began to grind against each others' cocks.

Both of them were hard, but they didn't even bother to take start fucking each other properly as they wanted to just get straight to the point.

"H-hey, Al." Angel Dust suddenly said.

"W-what?" Alastor replied.

"Can we fuck each other now?" Angel Dust asked, "You be the top for the first time."

"Alright, then, doll," Alastor responded.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get into position.

The two men only took off their panties but retains the rest of their attire, which made the prospect of rimming each other more beautiful.

Having lubed his cock for penetration, Alastor adjusted himself to begin fuck Anthony. With that, he went inside of him quickly which made both of them moan.

Anthony was obviously a bit more experienced with Alastor, but this time, the radio host was starting with a slightly fast rhythm. 

"Huh, you want to be rough, smiles?" Angel Dust purred.

"I've been getting used to having a quicker session, mon Ange." Alastor stated, "How are you doing?"

"Not bad, slamming into my prostate like a machine." Angel Dust mused before he let out a moan, "Just keep at it."

With that, Alastor began to pounding into him at a faster pace, but still had the forceful sense of rhythm. Angel Dust let out more shaky breaths and more pleas for Alastor.

"Oh, yes, Master!" Angel Dust exclaimed, somewhat like what Molly would sound like, "I'm gonna cum!"

Suddenly, Alastor stopped making Anthony whine.

"How much do you want to cum?" Alastor asked, in a tone akin to his radio filtered voice.

"I really want it, Master!" Angel Dust exclaimed, "I-i..."

"Let's see how many thrusts does it take to make you cum." Alastor mused, "One."

A single forceful thrust made Angel Dust moan loudly, but not enough to send him over the edge.

"Two," Alastor said as he gave another thrust which made Anthony shiver.

"Dear God, Al. S-stop.."

"Three." 

"Ah!"

"Four."

"Nyagh!"

Angel Dust's body spasmed as he orgasmed hard, his cum shooting out onto the bedsheets and him letting out shaky breaths and incoherent Italian babbling.

Once he managed to calm down, Alastor let out a disdained sigh.

"You were sensitive, mon Ange." he mused, "So much so that I couldn't even cum."

"F-fuck, I'm sorry, smiles." Angel Dust managed to heave, "Just give me a moment-"

"No need," Alastor interjected, as he unceremoniously pulled out and moved over to lay next to Anthony.

"W-what?" Anthony mused, "Oh, you want me to fuck you now?"

"Basically." Alastor deadpanned, "Once you're ready, let's get started."

* * *

Fortunately, Anthony managed to get himself ready and horny once again.

Soon enough, Alastor was underneath the spider, facing upwards to him. Angel Dust was quite beautiful as ever while he was a dress or not.

"Okay, Bambi." Angel Dust mused, "Ready to get dicked down?"

"Fuck me hard, Daddy~" Alastor purred.

It didn't take long for Alastor to get his awaiting hole penetrated by Anthony's cock with him letting out shaky breaths as he did so.

Like his own rhythm, Angel Dust thrust into him hard, with him letting out moan after moan as his prostate was slammed into by the blonde's cock.

"You like that, smiles?" Angel Dust mused.

"Ngh, yeah." Alastor responded in a moan, "F-faster."

Angel Dust pounded into him at a faster pace, which made Alastor let out a squeal. They continued at their pace as the radio host felt his climax build up inside of him.

Of course, he had a funny feeling that Anthony was gonna do the same as he did just now. But a part of him wanted to see how it felt like.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Like expected, Anthony stopped which made him shiver.

"This is revenge for what you did just now." Angel Dust purred, "How many are you gonna take?"

Angel Dust thrust into quite hard, making Alastor let out a loud moan as pleasure rocked through. He then thrust again at the same force which made Alastor feel like his climax was close.

One more thrust was all it took for him to suddenly climax, and his entire being shook in delight as he was brought to another plane of existence.

Eventually, Alastor got down on his high and he managed to hear Anthony chuckled.

"So, only three?" Angel Dust mused.

"You better shut up." Alastor stated, "Come lay next to me."

Promptly, Angel Dust did so as they laid down next to each other, as Alastor recovered from his orgasm.

"Did you enjoy yourself, smiles?" Angel Dust asked.

"Of course, mon Ange." Alastor replied, "I.. won't exactly say that we can do this again."

The blonde laughed, "Yeah... Molly won't exactly allow this without her consent."

"So, is this the last time?" Alastor asked.

"Hopefully not." Angel Dust remarked, "I'm sure that Molly will be a bit more open to this soon or later."

"What if she doesn't?" Alastor said.

"Then... I don't know." Angel Dust mused, "I'm sure that you'll be fine without me, anyway."

Suddenly, Angel Dust faced Alastor who was lying on his side.

"But hey, you're a damn fine fucker in bed too." Angel Dust purred.

Alastor chuckled, "Well, I guess you can blame my curiosity. So, can we do this again?"

"I hope so, smiles." Angel Dust said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not sure how I managed to get a plot out of this, but I'm satisfied with what this chapter was.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, amigo.
> 
> (Also, an unrelated note, I decided to change my name and this one is hopefully permanent. Hope you like it.)


	19. Rx Queen

Rosie liked being alone.

Having been an Overlord for over a century, she was forced to deal with Franklin until the 21st century, but now that she was in Heaven, Rosie realized that there were some negative effects to her being all by her lonesome.

Of course, this loneliness was most noticeable on her birthday.

She never really celebrated since she never had time for it, and she was going to do so as usual. While she could help herself to some lustful tendencies, Rosie wasn't going to do much.

For the most part, she had woken up, gotten herself ready, and decided to put on a rather extravagant dress.

The dress in question was what people called a Gatsby dress, reminiscent of her time. Of course, Rosie wanted to have more fun for herself as the day went on, but currently, she was going to have to hold that thought off for now.

Without warning, the doorbell rang.

Being caught off guard by this, she hurriedly made her way to the front door and swiftly opened it.

"Oh?" Rosie said in surprise at the guest at her door.

At first, Rosie was sure that it was Abigail, Alastor's mother. She was wearing a fanciful dress reminiscent of the 1930s, and a nice hat to go alongside with it.

"Abigail?" Rosie mused, "Why are you here?"

They chuckled, and the realization hit Rosie like a train. As it turns out, the person in front of her wasn't Abigail. Instead, it was...

"Alastor?" Rosie remarked in confusion.

"Yes, dear?" Alastor replied, "I'm sure you're surprised at my... appearance."

Rosie could only blush, "Err, come in, Alastor."

He promptly went inside of the home. While it was relatively small, the house was designed nicely and had an early 20th century aesthetic with some modernity here and there. Rosie saw that he wasn't carrying anything which meant that he had something up his sleeves, or he didn't really know it was her birthday.

"Dear, come sit at the table for me," Alastor instructed which led the two of them to sit down at Rosie's dining table.

Without warning, Alastor manifested a cake on a tray in his hands and laid it out on the table. There were several large candles on it and red cream spelling out the words 'Happy Birthday Rosie!' on it.

"Alastor.. you shouldn't have." Rosie mused.

"I haven't started singing the song, dear," Alastor replied gleefully as the candles became lit.

While watching Alastor in a dress singing Happy Birthday was not exactly something Rosie wanted to see on her birthday, but she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Upon Alastor finishing the song, Rosie promptly blew out the candles and Alastor gave clapping his hands.

"Now, then." Alastor mused, "You may eat."

He then manifested some plastic dishware and utensils for the two of them. The cake was magically sliced to give one large slice to each other.  
Rosie decided to take her serving first and she was quick to recognize that this cake was one that Alastor liked.

"So, can I ask a few questions?" Rosie decided to speak up.

Alastor smiled, "Of course, dear."

"Why are you in a dress?" Rosie asked, "Did Anthony convince you into doing this?"

The radio host chuckled, "Well, I have decided to venture into crossdressing with some help. Is it uncomfortable, Rose?"

"Not really. You look quite nice in it, doll." Rosie remarked, "But I'm having a funny feeling that there is something else to the dress."

"Maybe there is, dear." Alastor mused.

It didn't take long for either of them to get full of cake and Alastor volunteered to help to keep the dessert in Rosie's fridge. But it wasn't done just yet.

"You don't really have any birthday presents, right?" Alastor asked.

"Well, no. How many are going to give me?" Rosie jokingly asked.

Currently, they were in her living room when Alastor made several boxes worth of presents appearing in front of her. Some of them were large, some of them were small and all of them had the gift-givers name on it.

Rosie picked up the one that had Molly's name on it and promptly unwrapped it. It was small, but once she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to find plenty of dresses inside of it. All of them were more modern, but Rosie could appreciate it.

The next present was from Abigail apparently. Rosie could assume that Alastor had asked everyone he knew to gift her something. Opening it, she saw that it was a book. From its appearance, it was obvious that the book was quite old.

"What is this?" Rosie asked.

"It's one of her journals on voodoo." Alastor stated, "Since you are also involved in that magic, she thought it would be nice to do so."

With that, Rosie grabbed the last present that was from Eddie, Alastor's father. Opening it, it was a bottle of wine. Examining it, it was one of Rosie's favourites that she often drank whenever get the chance.

However, she realized that there was something amiss.

"Where's your present, Alastor?" Rosie asked.

Alastor merely smiled, "Well, if it's okay with you, can we head to your bedroom?"

Now, she was intrigued. Of course, her mind wandered into dirtier territories as the two of them waltzed towards the bedroom.

In terms of interior design, Rosie's bedroom was more or less the same as the outside. There was a bed in the middle of the room, as opposed to anywhere next to the walls.

The radio host sat down at the foot of the bed and Rosie sat beside him. He looked a bit sombre and nervous but he still had a smile on his face.

"So... I and Molly had a talk." Alastor began, "We've been discussing this subject for a while now, but I think it's time that I bring this up to you.

Rosie remained silent for the most part, but she was a bit shocked at Alastor's statement.

"I.. know you like me, Rose." Alastor deadpanned, "In that way."

She tried to speak up, but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"With that, my birthday present is me, by the way." Alastor mused as he snapped his fingers.

"A-ah." Rosie managed to spill out as Alastor laid on his bed.

What Alastor was wearing was a rather provocative set of black lingerie, a pair of vantablack-coloured leg stockings. He wasn't wearing any panties which revealed his erect cock.

Once Rosie managed to get used to what she was seeing, she realized that she no longer had her dress on either. What was underneath was a pair of white lace panties, a bra that showed her breasts and some fishnet leggings.

"You wanted to indulge in yourself tonight, right?" Alastor mused.

All Rosie could do smiled, "I didn't know you could be such a kinky man, Alastor. But you're right, dear, I did want to indulge in myself."

"Well then, I have another present for you." Alastor purred.

Upon saying that, he snapped his fingers and a wrapped present appeared in front of Rosie. She grabbed it and swiftly unwrapped it. Once she saw it's contents, all she can do was laugh.

"Huh, what is this thing?" Rosie mused as she took it out of the box.

It was a set of two plastic dildos coloured purple, each of them ribbed along its length. However, Rosie was quick to imagine that how it was meant to work.

"Well, then, Alastor." Rosie cooed, "Are you ready, darling?"

"Of course, dear." Alastor mused as he positioned himself towards her.

Rosie promptly took off her panties, which were already soaked with her fluids, and tossed it off into her dirty clothes. She then inserted one of the dildos into her, making her let out a shaky moan. Upon doing so, Rosie moved towards Alastor who had manifested a bottle of lube in his hands.

Taking the lube, she lubed the other dildo enough so that it would be easy on Alastor's awaiting entrance.

Once she decided to go into him, he let out a moan as she pushed the dildo into him with her also breathing heavily as she felt the dildo inside of her push deep into her pussy.

Eventually, they were connected together, with the double strap-on's dildo inside the two of them.

"Okay, you ready?" Rosie mused.

"I'm ready as ever." Alastor purred, "Fuck me hard, Mistress."

"Mm, kinky," Rosie muttered under her breath.

Grabbed his hips, she began to thrust into him at a slow pace as she hadn't done this before but once she began, it was easy to see how pleasurable it was. As she thrust into him, upon slamming into his prostate, Rosie felt the dildo inside her slam into her cervix.

She began to pick up the pace in her thrusts which made the two of them moan and shiver in delight.

"Alastor.." Rosie called out.

"Yes, Rosie?" Alastor managed to respond.

"I... I love you." Rosie said as she leaned in towards him.

"I... I love you too, doll." Alastor replied as she began to thrust at a faster pace.

It was strange, there was a feeling inside of her that was building up but it wasn't her climax. Rosie was unsure how to feel about it, but as Alastor wrapped his arms around her, she got it.

"Alastor.." Rosie stammered, "I.. I've always loved you... I wished that we could be together.. but.."

"D-don't worry, dear, I.. love you as much as I've always had." Alastor let out in shaky breaths, "I.. love you too.."

With renewed vigour, Rosie thrust as fast as she could, each thrust hard and firm as ever. Alastor let out shaky moans and called out her name as she began to feel her climax coming.

As the sensation built inside of them, Rosie made the decision to kiss Alastor to which he responded as such, giving into her taste. They kissed passionately as Rosie continued to thrust into him harder and faster.

Before long, the climax came.

Rosie came to a sudden halt as the orgasm rocked through her, and Alastor climaxed with her too, his dick spraying seed between their abdomens. It was at least several seconds of pure bliss for the two of them, as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Soon enough, Rosie separated the kiss with each of them still a bit hornier but too tired to continue. However, she had a thought enter her mind that almost ruined the moment.

"Oh God, Molly's going to kill us." Rosie blurted out.

The radio host chuckled, "Yeah, she is."

* * *

It didn't take long for Rosie and Alastor to get up and trudge their way to the bathroom.

Sure, they kind of wanted to bathe together, because it was going to save time in a way. But it was also because they still felt some sexual tension within them.

The bathroom was not the most fanciful, since it had a bathtub, a separate shower area, a sink and the usual toilet.

Both of them stepped into the shower area, which was a small glass chamber within the bathroom. 

"It's a bit more fanciful than I'd think." Alastor mused.

"Well, at least they made this house for me, it was perfect," Rosie stated,  
"Now then, we better clean ourselves."

Turning on the shower, Rosie felt the wash of cold water rinse over her body. With the showerhead being quite large, it was able to rinse over Alastor as well, making him let out a shaky sigh.

"Quite nice, right?" Rosie said cheerfully, "It's better with warm water though."

"Let me adjust it, most women tend to be less sensitive to heat than men," Alastor said as he reached over to the shower knob to turn up the temperature.

Once the water was warm enough, Rosie reached over for the nearby bar of soap with the both of them stepping outside of the water stream.

"Do you want to wash, or want me to 'help' you?" Alastor mused.  
Rosie chuckled, "Sure, Alastor."

Passing the soap, Alastor began to apply the soap to his hands and drifted over to Rosie. He began washing her armpits and limbs at first before his hands made their way to her chest. One of his hands hovered over one of her breasts.

"It's okay for you to touch it, dear." Rosie mused, "Then, I'm washing you." 

He grasped at it, making sure that it was washed over with soap, but Alastor touched at her nipples which made Rosie bite her lip.

Alastor squatted down to focus on washing her legs, beginning at her feet before rising his way upwards, making his hands caress on the inside of Rosie's thighs which made her shiver slightly. He reached her pussy and the radio host didn't really do much other than tease a bit at her clitoris.

Eventually, she was all soaped up and Alastor passed the bar of soap to her. Rosie turned around to begin to clean him.

"This is the first time I've realized that you still smell," Rosie said as she focused on applying soap to him.

"Well, I've gotten used to washing myself, but sometimes I forget that I should bathe every so often." Alastor stated, "But you do have the privilege of properly cleaning me."

Rosie laughed, as she got to work on Alastor, making sure his entire body was completely soap. Of course, she partially teased him as she applied soap to his dick and balls which she fondled them lightly.

Once they got soap all over them, Alastor and Rosie got themselves back under the showerhead and the water rinsed a majority of the soap of their bodies. As they stood next to each other, face to face, Rosie had a certain urge to come over her.

Without warning, Rosie grabbed Alastor by cupping his cheeks with her hands and making him lean in towards her. She gave a kiss on the lips, slightly hoping that he wouldn't retaliate.

Fortunately, he didn't. Alastor let her kiss and let her bask in the moment as the water washed over them.

However, after a while, Rosie separated from Alastor.

"I think we should stop, Alastor," Rosie stated solemnly.

Alastor merely smiled softly, "Dear, I think I should properly tell you what Molly and I talked about."

"Hm?" Rosie responded.

"We talked about bringing you into the relationship," Alastor stated.

Silence fell within the bathroom, with the only sound of running water echoing within it. Rosie wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out of her mouth.

"I..."

The radio host gave a nervous smile, "Now, isn't exactly the time, right?"

"W-well.. yes, actually." Rosie said, "But.. you don't have to do that Alastor."

"It's not the best idea, but I think we can have someone like you within our relationship." Alastor mused, "So, in the meantime, let's have some time to ourselves."

He lunged at her with a kiss on the lips, and he advanced further by his hands drifting around her body. Rosie couldn't help but fall into the lustful desires that she was thinking of.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths which somehow still turned them on even though their teeth would be sharp enough to cause injury.  
Eventually, they separated the kiss and Rosie smiled.

"Should we take it easy or get straight into the point?" Rosie purred.

"Get straight to the point." Alastor mused.

Rosie was suddenly got picked up by Alastor, by her ass and he carried her until they right up against the wall where the shower knobs were. She adjusted the showerhead (a nifty feature that Rosie forgot to show) with one of the knobs and water splashed over the two of them.

Before long, they kissed again as Alastor's cock began to grind against Rosie's clit. It made the two of them moan into each other's mouth.  
Soon enough, Alastor separated the kiss as he positioned his cock, ready to fuck her.

"Are you ready, doll?" Alastor purred.

"I am, please do your best like last time." Rosie mused.

Next thing, they knew, both of them shivered in delight as Alastor pushed himself into her. It wasn't long until he got as far as he could. He began to thrust into her at a slow pace for the time being which made them breathe heavily.

"Say, Rosie, can I ask something?" Alastor suddenly said.

"Y-yeah?" Rosie said as he continued to thrust into her.

"Molly said that both of you had sex while I was away." Alastor stated, "What was it like?"

"It was.. nice." Rosie responded, "Both of us had fun with each other."

"That's good." Alastor said, "Now, do you still remember the night at the ski resort?"

"Of course." Rosie mused, "I still remember it."

Alastor heaved, "I want you to imagine that night happening almost every week. We can indulge ourselves for the rest of eternity. You, me and Molly." 

Rosie didn't really know how to respond, but her mind was now flooded with her memories about Alastor and Molly. Alastor was always the one she liked the most as she remembered a lot about him but Molly was also getting to her head.

The spider often visited her while Alastor was gone, and occasionally did things with her. Of course, sometimes it would be more sexual. But every time that happened, Molly was starting to make Rosie feel funny. 

However, since Alastor and Molly were dating, Rosie never thought she could be a part of that love.

Now, Alastor was laying this out to her as he was thrusting into her cunt.

"F-fuck, Alastor!" Rosie exclaimed, "I want you! I want Molly!"

"How much do love us?" Alastor moaned into her ear.

"I.."

She couldn't get her words out as her orgasm rocked through her body. Rosie's body shivered intensely which also brought Alastor to his own climax, filling her with his seed.

The orgasm was more intense than either of them could handle and both of them remained frozen there, completely going numb.

Eventually, Alastor pulled out of Rosie and they managed to get themselves to stand up straight.

"That was great." Rosie mused, "Now, we need to clean each other again."

"Well.. that's true." Alastor said, "But, uh... we do have a problem."

Rosie raised an eyebrow, "That being?"

"Molly's going to kill us."

* * *

Molly was, fortunately, more tolerable to what they did.

Alastor had been talking to her over the phone, and they seemed to be on good terms as they talked. Rosie could tell from pieces of the conversation that Molly had given Alastor consent to carry out his gift.

Rosie and Alastor had gotten themselves dressed up in proper clothing this time. And he had plans to leave soon, but he wanted to say something before he left.

"You're serious about me joining the relationship?" Rosie asked.

"Of course, but I understand if you don't want to do so." Alastor stated, "After all, polyamories are not exactly something people hear of."

"I know that, but... I just need time to think, okay?" Rosie said, "Once I get my decision, I'll speak with you, okay?"

He nodded in response, "Alright, doll. I should get going now."

The radio host left by giving her wave and walking out of the gate. As Alastor walked away, she closed the doors behind him and smirked.

Rosie made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I can safely conclude that Alastor/Rosie/Molly is now my OTP. 
> 
> Even then, it's still pretty flimsy.
> 
> Thus concludes Alastor's crossdressing arc (because the finale wouldn't be pleasant and had to be cancelled) so we can head to the parts I'm most nervous and most excited about.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	20. Here's To The Past

Alastor heard about the news swiftly.

One day, he had received a letter that wasn't a utility bill or some random advertisement. It was from Niffty of all people.

In the letter she described how she got to Heaven, alongside Husk who followed soon after. As she continued to list out how it was in the Hotel as she redeemed herself, the deer knew that he had to see her.

"She sent you an address?" Molly asked.

"Yep, I'll be gone for a while, since I'm going to ask about Husk too." Alastor stated, "See you."

"Rosie's coming over soon, right?" Molly said.

He nodded, "She'll be here in an hour or so. She makes good company."

Eventually, after a kiss, Alastor departed from his home.

Despite having been in Heaven for at least a few years now, he never really cared for getting a car since public transportation was much more convenient. Plus, Molly did own a motorcycle that she rarely used in case they wanted to go on a longer trip together. 

It'd be more difficult with Rosie, but that's a topic for another day. 

While he made his way to Niffty's house, he wondered how she'd prefer to look like. It was either her little imp demon form or her human form which was a Japanese woman in her 20s.

Soon enough, he arrived at his destination.

Alastor had never been to Japan, nor did he ever care about their culture but from Niffty, he learned too much about them. He remembered quite a lot about her life in Japan especially after the bombs on their main cities in World War 2. It was a strenuous time in Hell and the real world, but Niffty served as a shining moment for those times.

Of course, it was odd that she would stay in a particularly mundane residential area.

Then again, modern Japan was quite different from her time, so it was obvious that she'd stick to some kind of normalcy for herself. Alastor pranced his way to her home, which was smaller than his own house but still pretty big for her own sake.

He stood in front of the gate, and then he took notice that there was some subtle Japanese aesthetics within the gate and fences. Alastor leaned to press the doorbell, when the front door burst open and out popped Niffty.

Even though she was in her little demon form, Alastor felt like she was a tad bit taller.

"Niffty!" Alastor exclaimed cheerfully, "It's nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you too, Alastor!" Niffty responded gleefully as she skipped her way to the gate and opened it.

Upon opening the gate, she lunged at Alastor with a hug. He was slightly taken aback by the sudden action but he responded by wrapping his lanky arms around her. They remained in that position for a while, but eventually, Niffty separated herself and got back on the ground.

"Please, come inside." Niffty said gratefully, "We have a lot to talk about."

As Niffty and Alastor pranced their way inside, the radio host was utterly fascinated by the interior design of the home. It was reminiscent of ancient Japanese interior design with modern items strewn about the home.

Both of them sat down at a table within what Alastor could presume was the dining room. The table itself was low to the ground and the chairs were merely cushions on the floor. He sat down at one of them as Niffty carried a large tray that was almost too big for her to even lift.

On the tray was two serving of food for each of them. Alastor could see that it appeared to be cooked rice of sorts, as she laid out it in front of him. She also gave a glass of iced black coffee for him and iced water for her.

"What is this dish, darling?" Alastor mused, "It looks delicious."

"It's fried rice, but Japanese style." Niffty stated, "Even after all this time, I still know that recipe by heart."

She laid out the spoon and fork for him as she also adjusted her seat and sat down to begin eating.

Upon bringing a spoonful of it into his mouth, Alastor felt the explosion in his mouth. He could tell that it was Niffty's particular style of cooking which tasted brilliant, albeit he had eaten a lot of her food to the point he was practically sick of it.

However, Alastor couldn't help but smile.

"It's quite tasty, darling," Alastor stated.

"Thank you, boss," Niffty replied.

"So.. how have you been?" Alastor ultimately said.

Niffty smiled, and Alastor braced himself.

"I've never been better! Like I went out for like six hours yesterday and I wound up going to so many places! There are so many shops in Heaven and all of them are super squeaky clean! Even that weird sex shop that exists in paradise! And-"

It was quite a while for Niffty to talk about how she explored Heaven and Alastor paid some attention to it while eating his own food, but he still had to block out some of the conversations she was making.

Still, he could tell that Niffty had enjoyed herself.

Eventually, she stopped talking to catch her breath in which Alastor saw his chance to speak up.

"Okay, doll." Alastor mused, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Niffty said.

"When you sent me that letter, you told me that Husk was up here too." Alastor stated, "How is he?"

"Ah.." Niffty said softly, "He's fine too, but I think you should avoid him for a while."

The radio host raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Niffty looked a bit nervous which made Alastor worried, to say the least. But eventually, she sighed.

"Did you know that Husk had a wife?"

Alastor felt himself stop breathing for a moment.

"N-no. I didn't know that he rarely talked about his life." Alastor stated, "Plus, I thought he was dating Anthony."

"They broke up, you didn't hear about it?" Niffty asked.

He shook his head in response, "Molly usually gets letters or texts from him, but she hasn't heard from him in a while. I guess that's why.."

"Well, it wasn't particularly nasty, but Anthony was still heartbroken." Niffty stated, "I only knew about Husk's wife when I last saw him which was a month ago."

"You came here a few months ago, right?" Alastor said, "So, he's been busy with his wife, I guess."

"I'm sure about that part but I haven't met her yet." Niffty remarked, "Husk probably won't meet you for a while, so that's one thing to take note of."

The radio host nodded, "Of course, I'll take note of that."

While they continued to talk, Alastor couldn't help but still playback the information about Husk within the back of his mind.

Of course, he and Niffty continued to talk for quite a while about the Hazbin hotel, how Niffty's been doing, how Alastor's been doing and what was to come.

Since Niffty wasn't working for Alastor anymore, she had been making moves to clean like a maid here and there albeit it was hard to do so in paradise.

But as they went on and on about mundane topics, Alastor still had those thoughts about Husk. 

And then, an idea popped in his head.

* * *

It was convenient that Alastor was working at the bar for tonight.

He had been planning this encounter for a while now since he found out through his parents that Husk had been visiting the club by himself. 

Eddie had made light conversation with him and tonight was going to be the night that he would bring his wife along.

Sure, it would be rather awkward for him to be there to see him like that, but Alastor didn't really have much of a choice.

"What are you waiting for?" Abigail asked.

"A friend," Alastor replied.

Abigail was seated in front of him at one of the barstools, as she was taking a break from cooking since there was time for a break as they were

"Which friend are you talking about?" Abigail remarked, "You don't really have a lot of them."

"He's an old friend." Alastor stated, "It's not a meeting that he's consented to, but he'll understand."

While his mother was trying to converse with him, Alastor was wondering when Husk was slated to arrive. He wondered if he'd react aggressively with Abigail after finding out about what she did to him.

"So, when is he coming here?" Abigail asked.

"Not sure." Alastor responded, "I'll have to see for myself." 

The door opened as per usual when a customer comes in, but this time Alastor's eyes widened.

"I guess that my cue to leave." Abigail mused, "See you soon, darling."

She stood up from her seat and made her way into the kitchen as two new customers sat down at some barstools.

"Hello, there." Alastor mused, "What would you like?"

The customers consisted of a man and a woman. It was pretty obvious to Alastor that the man was Husk, who looked quite younger than his usual self. He at least in his early 30s, having slick black hair and wearing a black button shirt with jeans. 

As for the woman, she was reminiscent of women in the early 40s and was at least 30 years old judging from her appearance. But even then, Alastor still had to keep himself cool.

"I'd like them.. what you'd like honey?" Husk asked with a faint smile.

"Hmm.." the woman said, "I'd take the Sazerac, please."

"And for him?" Alastor asked.

"Just iced water." Husk stated.

"Interesting, now, what about food?" Alastor inquired as he passed the menu.

It took a while for them to choose their meals, but eventually, they chose their foods which were jambalaya.

While Alastor made the drinks for the two of them, he couldn't help but feel Husk was catching onto his shtick, but he made no mention of it just yet.

Serving the two drinks, Alastor decided to make some light talk.

"Surprised you didn't order any alcohol." Alastor stated, "Most people come here to check out how the booze tastes in paradise."

"Going clean for now." Husk stated, "But I'm coming here with my love here."

"Really?" Alastor mused as he faced Husk's lover, "What's your name?"

"Mary." the woman stated, "This here is Johnny."

"Ah, I assume that you're new to Heaven," Alastor said.

"Well.. not really." Husk stated.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"It's complicated." Mary interjected, "He's had quite a rough patch for quite a while before he got up here."

The radio host merely nodded, "Understandable."

Eventually, the food arrived and Alastor was busy tending to other customers. However, even with his attention on other matters, he felt a bit uneasy around Husk and his wife.

From what he could see, they were enjoying their food and were making some light talk here and there. 

Of course, there wasn't anything particularly interesting. Sure, there was some talk about what they wanted to do after this. Alastor paid little to no attention at the moment since he didn't need any of that info for the most part.

"Alastor!" Abigail's voice echoed through the noise of the club.

"Yes, mother!" Alastor responded as he made his way into the kitchen.

Making his way into the kitchen, he could see that the place was in a bit of havoc since there was a bit more customers than usual and less available staff to compensate. Alastor had been in the kitchen plenty of times to understand how to handle a situation like this. 

His father appeared to be in the bar again probably to fill in the role while he was handling the orders. While it did take a while for him to get everything in control, and eventually, Alastor was able to head back into the bar.

But as he returned, he realized that Husk and his wife were no longer there. Eddie looked at him and gestured for him to head into the inside of the bar.

"Say, Al, was there a couple sitting here eating jambalaya just now?" Eddie asked.

"Um, yes." Alastor stated, "Did they leave?"

"Just a minute ago." Eddie replied, "The man asked me to give this to you."

It was a small note that had a few words written in Husk's handwriting which made Alastor nervous.

'12.00 pm, your house.'

* * *

"He's coming here?" 

Molly knew that it would be complicated with Husk giving the love-hate relationship that the two of them had. 

But that wasn't Alastor's main worry.

You see, he wasn't so sure how much Husk knew from that night nor what he wanted from Alastor.

"Don't worry, dear." Alastor stated, "It's not going get rough."

"You sure?" Molly mused, "I've heard about what happened to you with Vox so I'm not taking any chances." 

"He's here." Alastor suddenly interjected.

Outside of his gate, he saw Husk in his hellcat form wearing a tuxedo. He pranced his way over to him with a glare focused on Husk.

Upon opening the gate and walking out, Alastor and Husk locked eyes on each other.

"What is it?" Alastor deadpanned.

Husk merely sighed as he put his hands into his pockets, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Alastor let out a snicker, "Why is that? You want to protect your lover?"

"Maybe." Husk responded bluntly, "But I think it's time I should move on from you."

The radio host tilted his head at first but realized what he meant. Of course, having been in Hell stuck with Alastor could take a toll on people even for a short while. But Alastor would at least give something in return for that effort.

But this wasn't Hell anymore.

"So, is this goodbye?" Alastor asked.

"For now, at least." Husk stated, "We'll meet again, but far in the future."

With a light smile, Husk reached his hand out for a handshake. Alastor accepted it with grace and gave a light one. Once they did that, Husk let go of his hand and turned around, prancing his way back.

It took a while for Alastor to snap out of his senses as he watched Husk waltzing his way far from him and Molly stood beside him.

"He looks like a nice cat to pet," Molly stated.

"Well, he does let you pet him if he wants to." Alastor mused, "Let's go inside."

As the two of them went inside, Alastor had a few flashbacks to moments he had with Husk. While some of them were negative, most of them were more positive such as spending days with him at the bar.

But he still felt sad. 

And no smile would bring anything out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair amount of writer's block came over me, when I wrote this hence why it took over a week to publish. 
> 
> Still, I feel okay with this thing and I hope it does for you too, amigo.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	21. Over And Over

"No."

"Really?"

Alastor was not surprised at Molly's reaction of reluctance towards meeting a female friend of his that wasn't Rosie, who was out handling something else at the moment.

What made it worse was that it was someone he had previous interest in.  
Mimzy had recently redeemed herself just a week ago, but given the circumstances surrounding the person in question with Molly, Alastor was not going to have a simple discussion just to get the chance to meet her.

"I'm sure that this won't go wrong," Molly stated.

"Look, she and I have moved on from that side of our relationship." Alastor said, "We won't do any of that anytime soon."

She merely tilted her head in response, but eventually, Molly sighed.

"Maybe just this one time, okay?" Molly said softly, "I.. am just afraid that I'll lose you."

"Dear, I will never let you go in my heart." Alastor stated, "I'll just add you to the large collection of ladies that have swooned over me."

In response, she chuckled in amusement. Of course, given that Alastor was much more open to sex than actual affection, it was probably not going wind up with him cheating on her.

"So, can I go?" Alastor asked.

"You know what?" Molly said, "Have fun."

"Of course," Alastor responded cheerfully.

* * *

Mimzy was going to meet Alastor at this club.

From what she heard, Alastor worked here part-time when he was in Heaven. He had instructed her to meet at this place for their first meeting together in paradise.

However, she was nervous.

While she had her time in Hell to redeem herself, the time that the Hazbin staff used to be in Heaven, Mimzy learned that Alastor had begun dating someone else.

But even though the radio host had found someone else, that didn't mean he forgot her.

The bartender that was tending the bar took notice of her, even though she had ordered her drink already and downed it.

"You're waiting for Alastor?" the bartender asked which caught her off-guard. 

"Um, yes." Mimzy responded, "Do you know him?"

"I'm his father." the bartender stated, "Name's Eddie. You must be Mimzy, right?"

She merely nodded, "I guess he told about me, huh?"

Eddie smiled, "Yep. Not sure what he's up to just yet but he'll be here soon."

"Oh..." Mimzy trailed off.

Now that she knew about that, Mimzy got even more nervous than ever before. While she was fond of Alastor's girlfriend, Molly, she didn't know how well she would react now than back then.

Maybe she needed another drink.

"Hello." 

She almost jumped at the voice, but once she realized who it was, Mimzy felt relief wash over her.

"Ah, Alastor." Mimzy mused, "N-nice to see you again."

"Nice to meet you too." Alastor replied before he faced his father, "The usual."

With that, Eddie began making their drinks and he signalled something into the kitchen probably to get some food for them as well.

As for the radio host, he was in his human form, for the most part, wearing a dark red button shirt and black slacks as he smiled softly at her.

"So, how have you been?" Alastor asked.

"F-fine." Mimzy stated, "How about you?"

"Great actually." Alastor remarked, "Come on dear, cheer up about it."

"I... s-sorry. Just really nervous about this." Mimzy said, "Well, I am kind of scared about this."

The radio host chuckled, "Don't be scared, darling. This is just a nice fun night we can have together."

Mimzy was somewhat shocked at this, given that he did have a girlfriend.

"Um.. is this a date?" Mimzy asked.

"Maybe." Alastor mused, "If that's what you want."

Even though Mimzy did know that Alastor did have a significant other, part of her wanted to take advantage of the situation. 

"I'll take it, I guess." Mimzy mused as their food and drinks arrived.

As expected, it was jambalaya on the menu as his mother appeared to work in the kitchen. Mimzy could tell it was the kind Alastor would cook albeit it was his mother's authentic recipe.

"So, what do you want to talk about, dear?" Alastor inquired.

"Err.. how have you and Molly been?" Mimzy decided to ask. 

"Great. It's been a bit rocky sometimes, but we're still together." Alastor mused.

"What do you mean with 'rocky'?" Mimzy said.

His face visibly changed to a more sombre expression, "Quite a bit fighting over some harsh topics."

She decided that it was best they changed the subject swiftly.

"How was it in the military?" Mimzy asked.

The radio host looked over at her, "Very nice if I'm being honest even if I had to kill sinners."

Mimzy knew that in Heaven's army, they will essentially become Exterminators. However, she could see that Alastor was a tad bit traumatised for the most part.

But even then, Alastor seemed to try his best to keep smiling.

Focusing on her food for a moment, it was his mother's recipe that he often cooked for the hotel staff. There was a noticeably increased quality in terms of taste, not that Alastor's was bad, it just paled in comparison with what he did serve.

Admittedly, there wasn't a lot of talk between the two of them. Most of it was relatively mundane topics such as how it was in Heaven and the bar itself. Still, Mimzy could see that Alastor was avoiding more sensitive topics, but it was understandable why.

Now, it was time to leave.

"Order's on the house, Al." Eddie stated, "No need to pay."

His son laughed in response, "I have to treat my friend here."

"There's no need to do so, Alastor." Eddie mused, "Even if you're trying to be a good Samaritan."

With that, Alastor and Mimzy made their way out of the club. She had a good time with him, to say the least as it was nice to see the charismatic deer that she fawned over for quite some time.

"So, this is where we say goodbye.. for now, at least," Mimzy said.

"Yes, my dear, but I have a surprise for you," Alastor said as he looked down at her.

There was a mischievous smile on his face which meant that he was going to offer her to do something that was definitely up to no good. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Mimzy asked as she grabbed the paper.

"Instructions and an address for something special." Alastor stated, "Plus, there will be a package waiting for you when you arrive home."

Something about his tone set her off in a sudden whiplash as it almost sounded perverse and almost like he was going to ask her out for a nice night of debauchery.

"I can see that you've caught wind of what's going to happen." he mused.  
Nevermind, Alastor was going to ask her out for a nice night of debauchery.

"Thanks, Al... I guess." Mimzy stammered out of nervousness and embarrassment.

"See you there, darling," Alastor said as he began to walk away.

It took a while for Mimzy to process what had just happened, but once she began making her way back home, her mind became filled with lustful thoughts as to what Alastor was going to do.

Of course, her answers were going lie in the package at her home and the folded up piece of paper.

She couldn't wait for what was to come.


	22. Dominated Love Slave

Mimzy had arrived at where Alastor to meet her.

It was a quaint little log cabin within the middle of a forest. The cabin looked nice in terms of exterior design, but she wonders what was going to await her.

At least Mimzy knew how to drive compared to her peers, so nobody could catch anything was up with her adventure out and about.

She decided to look at the piece of paper that Alastor gave her. Having gotten to the address, Mimzy looked at the instructions.

_Midnight, wear the robe that has been given and nothing else, you will meet us soon._

Fortunately, it was almost midnight and she was wearing the robe that Alastor gave in that package. It was intricately designed with a crimson red colour for its comfy fabric, and she was also completely nude underneath it.

Once she got her bearings, Mimzy exited her car.

To her surprise, someone was waiting for her.

"Rosie?" Mimzy said surprised.

Rosie was also wearing the same robe that would fit her body size, and smiling softly at her old friend.

"Nice to meet you again, Mimzy." Rosie mused, "Come follow me."

Walking into the cabin behind Rosie, Mimzy couldn't help but notice how nice the interior design was.

"So, what is this? Alastor started a cult?" Mimzy asked.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Rosie stated, "This is all roleplay more than anything."

"Like sexual roleplay?" Mimzy mused.

"Yep, and it's about to get kinky from here," Rosie said as she suddenly opened a door that led downstairs somewhere.

Making their way down those same stairs, Mimzy was getting antsier as her mind wanders to places beyond coherent thought.

Then, she saw him.

Alastor was sitting down there on what appeared to be an intricately designed wooden chair within the centre of the cement basement. Speaking of the basement, it was lined completely with crimson red voodoo symbols drawn on the walls, floor and ceiling.

She then saw Molly who was also wearing the robe, patiently waiting for the two on Alastor's lap. Once Mimzy approached closely, the spider got off of Alastor and stood beside the chair with Rosie going on the other side.

It was rather ominous seeing Alastor sitting there on the chair with a smug look on his face as Molly and Rosie stood on either side of him in those robes.

"Well, dear, it's nice that you've arrived." Alastor stated, "Of course, you should get... initiated first."

With that, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Mimzy suddenly felt like her body went completely numb and also felt everything around her.

"Reveal yourself." Alastor's voice echoed in her head.

Of course, heeding his command, she moved the front of the robe apart that would reveal her body to him. There was somehow some soft breeze that she felt across her naked skin.

"Come closer." Alastor suddenly said.

Mimzy waltzed her way slowly towards Alastor who sat there on the chair like a king. She didn't Molly or Rosie anywhere beside him, but that didn't matter.

As if he was controlling her, Mimzy sat on his lap. She suddenly felt his erect cock through his slacks, but Alastor tilted his head.

"How much do you want me, darling?" Alastor asked in a perverse tone.

"I need you, Alastor," Mimzy said in a hushed tone.

"Show me." Alastor purred.

Everything that Mimzy felt towards Alastor in the past bubbled up inside of her. Moving on top of Alastor's tent in his pants, she began to grind her cunt up against it.

The sensation that went through her body shocked her to the point that she felt like she was able to ease an itch that plagued her long ago. She continued her ministrations as Alastor kept her in place making sure that she didn't fall.

Suddenly, Alastor lifted Mimzy off of him making her whine. The singer managed to stand, but still felt a high amount of withdrawal.

"Well, dear." Alastor mused, "You've proven how much you'd want me."

He snapped his fingers, and Mimzy couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

While she never thought that Alastor would that great completely naked, but the way he looked within the dim lights of the basement was enchanting, to say the least.

"I guess I should reward you." Alastor cooed as he spread his legs to reveal his cock.

Mimzy approached Alastor, slowly basking in what was happening at the moment. She kneeled onto the cold concrete floor and placed her head up between his thighs.

She didn't exactly know what to do with Alastor up in front of like this, but she decided to have a taste of what his cock.

For one thing, it was big than she expected but it wasn't exactly the biggest she had ever seen. Still, she was quite happy to have something workable with especially since this was Alastor.

Reaching out her hand towards his shaft, Mimzy wrapped her hand around it making Alastor shiver in delight. She began to stroke his cock, getting used to it as she went on. Her eyes stayed on Alastor who smiled softly down on her.

He gave a small nod which made her realize that she was free to do whatever she wanted to do.

Of course, she wanted to devour him.

Upon adjusting her position so that she could begin giving head, Mimzy was honestly in disbelief at what she was going to do. Moving her mouth over his penis, she began to go down on him, taking her time to both pleasure herself and Alastor.

In terms of how Alastor was, his dick felt amazing in her mouth as it somehow tasted beautiful. The musky scent of sex was filling the room as she continued and she could only get more riveted as the radio host let out occasional moans.

Time passed like nothing as Mimzy sucked him off, but it was obvious that none of them was going to reach their orgasm this way.

Mimzy stopped her blowjob and looked up at Alastor, who also understood what she wanted to do. 

As she made her way on top of Alastor's lap, their eyes locked as Mimzy lined herself up to his shaft. With her dripping pussy just from sucking off Alastor, the sudden penetration that followed made both of them shiver immensely.

"Oh, Alastor!" Mimzy exclaimed.

"Please, darling, enjoy yourself." Alastor mused.

In response, Mimzy began to ride his cock at a slow pace. For the most part, it was painstakingly slow but it was necessary for the two of them as they got into a sort of rhythm for their pleasure.

For Mimzy, Alastor's cock was bigger than she usually could handle but everything was almost going into a higher plane of existence, as she continued to fuck Alastor.

Eventually, Mimzy began to ride Alastor at a faster pace, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed with the basement. With each thrust into her, Alastor let out a shaky breath after shaky breath as she continued at her pace.

She decided to move forward, and in response, Alastor suddenly kissed her on the lips. The sense of bliss that ran through her made her even more vigorous in her movements.

They then separated the kiss and pressed their foreheads together with intense heaving. 

"I love you, Alastor." Mimzy heaved.

"I love you too, Mimzy," Alastor said through breaths.

Without warning, they came.

Mimzy was the first to do so, stopping her movements and clenched around Alastor's cock. Alastor followed soon after, with him filling her up with his seed. They stayed there as electricity rocked through their bodies unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure.

It didn't take long for them to regain their senses with Mimzy quickly lifting herself off of Alastor and resting on his thighs as they slowly regain their breath.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Alastor jokingly asked through strained breaths.

"Of course I did." Mimzy mused, "You want to go for round two?"

"You wanna?" Alastor responded, "Let's.. take a break, first."

Now that Alastor did say that, they were pretty tired from that session so it was necessary of them to take a break.

So, Mimzy nodded.

* * *

The one thing Alastor did expect was that every woman at that table would be side-eyeing each other.

While Molly and Rosie were used to each other by then, both of them were looking at Mimzy with facial expressions that screamed 'I don't trust her'.

"Darlings, please don't fight with each other," Alastor stated.

Molly looked over at him, "Don't worry, Al, we won't."

"I doubt that." Alastor mused.

As it turned out, Molly and Rosie had sex with one another while Alastor and Mimzy enjoyed themselves downstairs. While they did have fun, it appeared that the two women had their eyes on Mimzy for the most part.

Of course, Alastor wasn't so sure about that just yet.

"Molls, can you follow me for a moment?" Alastor suddenly asked.

Both of them stood up and made their way into a separate room with Rosie and Mimzy looking at them as they went in.

Upon entering the room, Alastor sighed.

"So, do you think your mom is going to kill you because of our foursome?" Molly asked.

"No, since she doesn't use this cabin anymore." Alastor stated, "But I just want to ask something."

"That being?" Molly asked.

"What do you want to do next? All of us have at least all the time in the world for the most part." Alastor mused.

She tilted her head, "Really? Well then, I guess we can some fun."

"Um.. anyway, I think I should bring this up as well." Alastor said nervously, "Are you... okay with them?"

"I... I am, Alastor." Molly stated, "But well if you want to bring them into the relationship.."

While it was still a sensitive topic for even both of them, the idea of bringing other people into the relationship was something they have discussed, primarily focusing on Rosie.

Despite that, Mimzy was someone that Molly didn't have the same experience with her as with Rosie.

"Are we?" Molly asked, "Because, I mean, it could work if you dated us all at once, but the three of us having to love each other is something else too."

"It's... going to be hard, dear." Alastor stated, "But.. let's not have this talk just yet."

"Yeah.. best we focus on sex for now." Molly mused.

Both of them laughed in response, as they moved towards the door to exit out of the room. As they did so, each of them knew that it would be a long week ahead of them.

Not that they were complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this, alastor and company continued to have sex for like a week. they then all got married within a few months much to their family and friends support and plenty of sextapes leaked.
> 
> Anyway, here's something for Valentine's and International Fanworks Day.
> 
> Not sure how I wound up with porn with excessive plot, but eh, I'm honestly kinda burnt out for the most part. 
> 
> Just to let you know, I'll be going on hiatus for a while as an very important is coming up next week and I'm wishing to put the most of what little brain matter I have left into that.
> 
> So, be patient for the last few chapters and things I have planned for 2021. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.
> 
> \- Dan


End file.
